


Брат Одина

by DeeLatener



Series: Брат Одина (Brother of Odin) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Torture, sex submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи в тюрьме. Но и там он находит союзника. На свою… голову. </p><p>События происходят после "Мстителей".<br/>Смесь скандинавской мифологии, фильмоверсии Марвела и собственной фантазии.<br/>По поводу ОМП - такой персонаж в скандинавской мифологии есть на самом деле, о нем сказано благодатно мало, потому и используется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брат Одина

На суде Тора не было.  
Едва доставив Локи в Асгард, в наручниках, с запечатанным ртом, наследник исчез, ни перед кем не отчитавшись, рассерженный на себя, на брата, на отца… Поговаривали, что он в одиночку отправился в Ётунхейм, почесать кулаки о ледяных великанов.  
Сидя на противопоставленной всем прочим скамье, Локи искал брата взглядом, чтобы, найдя, опалить его холодом и презрением, но его желанию не суждено было сбыться. В очередной раз он был брошен, да – заслужил, но как же больно... Родной брат не потешил его своим присутствием перед… перед чем, Локи не знал, но подозревал, что расправа может быть жестокой. Должна быть таковой. На этот раз он позволил себе новый уровень злодеяний, стравив сразу три мира, он почти победил – и именно за это он расплатится больше всего. Не убитые земляне волнуют асов, в первую очередь – риск того, что Локи найдет новых сторонников и закрутит очередную войну, в которую они сами окажутся втравлены.  
Бог Обмана осмотрел присутствующих. Странно, но не все смотрели на него с ненавистью. Фригг бросила короткий взгляд и отвернулась.  
«О… Я многое мог бы тебе сказать. Ты боишься обжечься о лед и пытаешься быть суровой и прекрасной. За мой счет. Все вы здесь собрались развлечься за мой счет! Хоть слезинку, мама, пролей по мне хоть одну!»  
Локи стиснул ладони, лежащие на коленях, в кулаки. Звякнули цепи, лишившие его всей божественной силы и способности колдовать.  
Эти оковы создали братья-эльфы - Брокк и Эйтри, те самые, что сотворили вепря для Фрейра и кольцо для Одина, за обман в споре имевшие с богом Лжи свои счеты.  
Братья принесли свой дар Одину, Всеотец же наложил на оковы заклятье и отдал их Тору, чтобы тот привел плененного брата в Асгард.  
На суде Локи не имел слова. Зато остальные припомнили ему всё. Даже те случаи, когда сами оказывались в центре переплёта, а он своей ложью вытаскивал их из беды. Сейчас же эти истории вменялись полностью в вину богу Обмана.  
Локи откинулся на жесткой скамье, по-мидгардски закинул ногу на ногу, и слушал, прикрыв глаза.  
«Да… - прошелестело в его сознании. – Ведь многое из этого я начал забывать. Спасибо, что напомнили, друзья мои».  
Забавно. Здесь было полно лжецов не хуже самого Локи. Так почему же именно он – бог Обмана? Скорее уж он – «козел отпущения», как сказали бы в Мидгарде. И шлем ему пришелся соответствующий.  
Когда очередной обвинитель – Хермод, припомнил историю с постройкой стен вокруг Асгарда, Локи громко зааплодировал, аккомпанируя себе звоном цепей. После этого желающих поведать о подлостях Локи поубавилось, асы приуныли – вот так взять и испортить всё веселье: ведь каждый из них знал истинную многогранную правду всех этих историй. Воистину злокознен Локи: хоть и силы лишен и в наморднике, а все одно - напакостил.  
\- Довольно, асы, - вмешался Один.  
"Ну конечно, отец, самое время", - затрясся от истерического смеха бог Обмана.  
\- Мы собрались здесь, чтобы судить Локи за нападение на Мидгард.  
Боги еще больше поскучнели. Мидгардские разборки беспокоили едва ли треть из них, а тут - еще и Один лишил возможности попенять всеобщего "любимца".  
Когда Фригг попросила у Одина смягчения наказания – позволить Локи остаться в Асгарде, а не отправлять его в тюрьму Ландамаэри, «Приграничную», - асы запереглядывались.  
«Что ж, - шушукались они, - он закован, лишен силы, запереть его в покоях – и дело с концом».  
«Вдруг еще когда пригодится», - кивали в ответ.  
А иные чуть не в голос кричали, что змея следует придавить таким большим камнем, каким только возможно. К тому же, - добавляли они, - никуда из Ландамаэри Локи не денется, не сбежит, тюрьма неприступна. И при первой надобности будет возвращен ко двору Одина.  
Стали голосовать: одного голоса за смягчение приговора не хватило.  
Пара бравых асов вывела Локи из зала суда, дергая за цепь, словно не бога Обмана вели, а псину безродную.

Кавалькада приближалась к северной границе царства Асгард, где из земли выступали скалы, чьи пики были так высоки, что вершины их сковывал снег, а леса и реки остались далеко позади.  
Будто еще одна скала, стоящая в стороне ото всех, высилась тюрьма Ландамаэри. Сложенная из темных глыб, обтесанных великанами, она не имела окон и только на крыше её были стены с бойницами. Тюрьму окружал ров, заполненный вечно горящим газом, вырывающимся прямо из-под земли. Попасть внутрь можно было лишь по толстому, по пояс асу, мосту из цельного куска гранита, добытого альвами Свартальфахейма.  
Всадники поспешили направить коней на опущенный, ожидающий их мост, - хотели поскорее покончить с заданием и вернуться пировать в Асгард.  
Локи ехал на своем коне Свартуре в центре группы. Пальцы нервно поглаживали угольную шерсть, нос то и дело задевала шелковистая грива, полощущаяся на ветру.  
Локи с тоской посмотрел на высоченные стены, пришлось далеко запрокинуть голову.  
Он сюда надолго.  
«Срок хранения не ограничен», - подумал про себя Локи, но тут же сжал кулаки.  
Выберется. И отомстит.  
Языки пламени высились по сторонам моста, мерзостный запах забил ноздри. Асы лишь морщились, а лишенный всякой силы Локи едва чувств не лишился, вцепился в гриву коня, чтобы позорно с него не свалиться.  
У ворот пленника и его конвоиров встречали асы-великаны, поигрывающие булавами размером с самого Локи.  
Один из них подождал пока будущий пленник спешится, взялся за цепь оков и дернул так, что Локи будто былинку подбросило в воздух, и он растянулся на каменных плитах. Зло глянув на великана Локи встретил равнодушный взгляд палача-ремесленника.  
Второй страж приблизился к однорукому Тюру, главному в группе сопровождения, и принял ключ от железного намордника, исчезнувший в здоровенном кулаке будто песчинка.  
Локи обернулся, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на Свартура. Конь раздул ноздри и пронзительно заржал, почувствовав боль хозяина.  
Пленника провели по каменному лабиринту, втроем с тюремщиками он взошел на квадратный кусок мраморного пола, тут же устремившийся вниз, в подземелье. На всякий случай Локи отсчитывал этажи. Ровно сорок.  
«Сколько же пленников здесь? Сейчас? Или было когда-то?» Скользя между этажами он не встретил никого в бесконечных коридорах, ни силуэта, ни тени.  
Заключенного грубо втолкнули в камеру – каменное узилище с каменной же скамьей, темное и сырое.  
Локи обернулся, указывая на кляп и требовательно замычав.  
\- Владыка разберется, снимать с тебя эту штуку или нет, - буркнул великан, закрывая каменную дверь, не пропускавшую ни луча света.  
Локи остался один.  
Оковы лишили его даже такой малости, как зрячесть в глухой ночи.  
Он нащупал каменную скамью и присел. Здесь было тихо, так тихо... Будто вокруг притаилась первородная тьма, осязаемая, пожирающая весь свет и звуки.  
Локи ощутил себя освежеванным и закопанным заживо.  
"Я стал... смертным?.." От этой мысли Локи похолодел. Что теперь? Как он выберется? Вдруг состарится здесь и умрет?!  
Поднявшись, Локи протянул руку, нащупал стену, размахнулся и впечатал в камень кулак. Через секунду сжался, прижав руку к груди.  
До этого момента, до того, как он оказался в тюрьме, не было возможности осознать, что же с ним сделали.  
"Нет. Я не могу закончить вот так. Где-то должна быть лазейка!"  
Локи вцепился в оковы, начал тянуть их, крутить на запястьях, обдирая кожу. Ничего.  
Схватился за края намордника - "Если освободить рот, то, может быть, получится колдовать!.." - потянул изо всех сил. Кожа натянулась, готовая порваться, края полумаски оставили порезы - и снова ничего.  
Локи обхватил предплечья и заходил по узилищу, постоянно натыкаясь на стены, пространства хватало лишь на пару шагов, и после просторных залов Асгарда было трудно привыкнуть к такой каморке.  
Успокоиться. Он должен успокоиться. Локи с размаху ударился коленом о скамейку.  
Ему никогда еще не было так холодно. От острого чувства полного бессилия начала бить дрожь. Тогда Локи улегся на бок, поджав под себя ноги, и трясся, пока не погрузился в подобие сна.  
Во сне он говорил с Тором. Кричал, что брат его предал, бросил, сбежал, не поддержал..! А Тор смотрел своими синими глазами прямо в сердце и улыбался, и говорил, что Локи - его ядовитый братишка, и что бы тот ни сделал, он все равно дорог. "Даже когда ты оскорбляешь меня и исходишь желчью, я все равно люблю тебя".  
"Нет, - шипел в ответ Локи, вздрагивая во сне, - ты не мой брат. И ты не можешь меня любить! Как ты можешь меня любить, когда даже я сам себя ненавижу!"  
Он очнулся. На лице горячечный пот. Из левого глаза течет что-то... Вода.  
Взмокшая кожа покрылась мурашками. Снова этот холод. Локи подтянул ноги к острому подбородку и застучал зубами.  
...Что за звук?  
Локи прислушался. И не сразу понял, что это отчаянно стонет его живот, присохший от голода к позвонкам.  
Сколько он находится в темнице? Сколько он спал?  
Локи снова подергал оковы. Впиваются в кость запястий и будто уже стали. Да и что толку их снимать... 

Два шага. Тупой удар. Стена спереди. Два шага. Тупой удар. Стена сбоку. Еще два шага...  
Локи шатался по крошечной тюрьме, обессилевший и отупевший от голода.  
Его сознание требовало хоть какой деятельности. Он потерял счет времени. И строить зловещие планы было пока бессмысленно. Ведь в планах необходимо отталкиваться от каких-нибудь фактов. А факт для Локи уже множество дней, а то и недель, был один - тьма и камень вокруг.  
В минувшие дни – давно ли это было? – Локи регулярно уделял некоторое время проверке каменной двери на прочность самим собой, но никто так ни разу и не пришел на едва слышный снаружи шум.  
Сознание все больше заволакивали образы из прошлого, а настоящее теряло всякую реальность.  
Локи говорил со своими видениями, бормотал сквозь железный кляп.  
Тюремщики забыли о нем. 

От боли в кишках он корчился на полу.  
"Не хочу, - стонал про себя. - Не хочу быть смертным, человеком! Ничего нет хуже!"  
Пытка собственным телом становилась невыносимее с каждым днем.  
Губы под намордником истрескались, глотка превратилась в пыльный пергамент. Даже холодный пот, выступивший от боли, Локи не мог слизывать из-за проклятой железки.  
Но даже в этом бог Обмана находил утешение.  
"Видишь, - говорил он себе, - ты вовсе не смертный. Человек давно бы уже умер".

Локи с трудом поднял запястье - кость в железном ободе, ставшем неподъемным - чтобы проверить, способен ли еще на такой физический подвиг.  
Что-то грохнуло. Локи с удивлением глянул на наручник. На металле появился блик света, разросшийся по всему ободу.  
Локи обернулся: позади в освещенном факелом проеме стоял один из великанов тюремщиков.  
\- Владыка готов принять тебя.  
Локи ждал этого момента так долго и так долго не получал желаемого, что уже перестал надеяться. Сейчас никакого любопытства, страха, волнения он не испытывал.  
Щурясь даже от бликов огня, собравшись с силами, он с трудом встал на колени, а потом - по стенке, цепляясь за нее пальцами с отросшими и обломанными ногтями - на ноги.  
Тюремщик практически тащил его на себе, и это не требовало от великана никаких усилий. Поднявшись на каменной пластине лифта и преодолев широкий коридор, они оказались у высоких резных дверей из белого ясеня, ведущих в ярко освещенный зал.  
Локи втолкнули внутрь, и он зажмурился, ослепнув от нестерпимого света. Поднял руку и прикрыл глаза козырьком ладони, прежде чем решиться немного разлепить веки.  
\- Локи! - раздался незнакомый мужской голос, звучащий раскатисто и гулко. - Я рад видеть тебя в моих чертогах. Будь моим гостем!  
Локи еле проморгался. Глаза слезились, свет буквально ел их.  
Сквозь радужную муть едва был различим богатый стол, заставленный снедью и кувшинами. За столом восседал высоченный рыжеволосый бородач.  
Локи потер глаза кулаками и снова вскинул подбородок, силясь рассмотреть лицо.  
Нет, он не знал этого аса.  
\- Лейфинди, у тебя ключ? - осведомился бородач. - Освободи рот нашему гостю.  
Страж безмолвно достал ключ, сграбастал Локи за волосы и заставил наклонить вперед голову. Щелкнул замок, и железная маска грохнулась на пол.  
Локи прикоснулся ладонями к лицу, потрогал пальцами скулы, губы - удивительно, что всё осталось на месте, не отсохло и не отвалилось вместе с намордником за ненадобностью.  
Ноздри глубоко вдохнули запахи всевозможных яств, хмельного мёда. У Локи закружилась голова, он пошатнулся, но Лейфинди поймал его под локоть и доволок до стула с высокой резной спинкой напротив хозяина чертога.  
Локи откинул голову на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. Его нестерпимо мутило, изо всех сил он пытался удержать внутренности, рвущиеся наружу, при себе.  
\- Оставь нас, Лейфинди.  
Рыжебородый поднялся. Он был словно гора, нависающая, укутывающая в свою тень. Приблизившись к Локи, великан протянул ему кубок с водой.  
\- Выпей. Это всего лишь вода.  
Локи потянулся было к кубку, но рука так затряслась, что он смутился и уронил её на колено. Тогда владыка Ландамаэри сам прижал край чаши к пересохшим, истрескавшимся губам. Локи сделал глоток и надолго закашлялся. Великан подождал, а затем помог выпить еще.  
Вода, будто сама жизнь, побежала по внутренностям, помогая очнуться, проясняя разум. Следующий глоток Локи сделал без помощи своего тюремщика, припал к кубку, пил, руки дрожали всё меньше.  
\- Моё имя Вё, - произнес великан, усаживаясь на прежнее место за столом. – Ты слышал обо мне?  
Локи задумался. Имя было таким знакомым… Но в последний раз он явно слышал его очень и очень давно.  
\- Ты… брат Всеотца! – воскликнул наконец. – Тот, с которым он победил Имира, создал Землю и людей.  
Голос звучал хоть и хрипло, но твердо.  
\- Всё верно, - кивнул великан. – Но кроме этого ты едва ли слышал обо мне?  
\- Да, - ответил Локи, стараясь не смотреть на кушанья, вцепившись пальцами в кубок. – Давно, еще в детстве, я читал о тебе в свитках, очень мало…  
«Он не бывает на пирах Одина. Всеотец не говорит о нем. Значит, Вё изгнан и наверняка было за что…»  
Локи быстро облизнул губы.  
\- Пытаешься вычислить меня? – насмешливо поднял кустистую рыжую бровь ас.  
Локи открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но великан его опередил.  
\- Я знаю, кто ты, Локи. Я давно наблюдаю за тобой. За твоей природой. Я знаю, за что ты здесь. И, я думаю, мы поладим. Будь моим гостем. А я буду тебе радушным хозяином.  
Локи посмотрел на Вё; он молчал, ожидая продолжения. Глухая чернота судьбы вокруг начала меняться и собираться в новый любопытный узор калейдоскопа.  
\- Поешь, - ас обвел широкой ладонью стол. - Хоть Один и велел наказывать тебя, он ничего не узнает.  
Локи сглотнул, едва не захлебываясь слюной. Он боялся, что его сжавшийся желудок не выдержит ни кусочка еды, и хоть голод продолжал терзать, он подтянул к себе лишь кувшин с мёдом и молоком.  
Вё смотрел сверху вниз одобрительно.  
\- Мне понадобится твоя помощь, Локи. Поэтому я расскажу тебе свою историю. А ты пообещаешь мне над ней подумать.  
Локи присосался к кубку и кивнул, не отрываясь от питья. С каждым глотком ему становилось лучше. Тошнота прошла, а боль в кишках притупилась.  
"Он не потребовал меня к себе сразу, - думал Локи, потягивая медовое молоко. - Дал как следует помариноваться в тюрьме. Чтобы я почувствовал разницу и был готов ему, благодетелю, сапоги лизать".  
\- Ты как никто знаешь, каково это - братское соперничество, - Вё наполнил свой кубок кровавым вином. - Один - старший из нас. И всегда получал лучший кусок, будь то слава, добытая вместе, или власть. Я не желал быть придворным у его ног. Я принимал его облик, когда он надолго засыпал, запершись в своих покоях, или когда отбывал в странствия. Я правил за него и получал всё сполна.  
\- И что же, - перебил Локи, - вороны Одина не донесли?  
"Получал всё сполна", - медленно повторил про себя Локи, разжевывая и пытаясь почувствовать весь скрытый смысл этих слов.  
Вё горько усмехнулся.  
\- Хугин и Мунин - мои птицы. Они рассказывали мне обо всем. Благодаря им я мог знать, что делает Один, чтобы перекинуться им в лучший момент. Это потом брат отобрал их и присвоил себе.  
Локи подумал о Слейпнире, и сердце его тягостно сжалось.  
\- Но он не догадывается, что вороны служат мне и сейчас. И обо всем, что происходит в Ландамаэри, Один не знает. Он уверен, что наказал меня и покорил, заточив здесь. Ландамаэри сперва была только моей тюрьмой, где я был заключенным много тысячелетий. А уж потом сюда стали изредка отправлять тех, кто не угоден пресветлым асам из Асгарда. И я, не перестав быть заключенным, стал тюремщиком.  
Вё сделал большой глоток и подлил еще.  
Усмехнулся.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Локи, чтобы вернуться. В оплату я освобожу тебя и приближу к себе.  
"Как же ты собрался меня освобождать? Хватит ли силенок тягаться с Одином? А в прочем, терять нечего".  
Локи сладко улыбнулся.  
\- А с чего ты взял, мой дорогой названый дядюшка, что я не выдам тебя Всеотцу?  
\- Обязательно выдашь, - Вё улыбнулся ему в ответ почти по-доброму. - Если получишь такую возможность. Я же рассчитываю действовать быстро, а тебя придержу здесь, пока не получу желаемого.  
\- Тогда для начала, - Локи покрутил в пальцах опустевший кубок, - мне нужны покои, где я смог бы спокойно подумать над планом действий. Раз Один всё равно ничего не узнает.

Здесь было куда просторнее, чем в узилище. Лампады с ароматной смолой по углам давали достаточно света, который сейчас был необходим.  
Пленник присел на край кровати - роскошное ложе в сравнении с каменной скамьёй.  
"Наконец что-то происходит". Оставалось хорошенько продумать каждый ход в партии.  
Он выберется, осталось недолго.  
Локи поднялся и принялся мерить шагами комнату - так ему лучше думалось.  
Шестеренки его божественного разума раскручивались всё быстрее. Сложить факты, слухи, легенды, понять, что сказать и когда, что утаить.  
Локи остановился, эхом до него долетели слова Вё.  
"Получал всё сполна".  
Итак, Один узнал о проделках братца в своё отсутствие. Но не выдал его, не предал суду, иначе кто-нибудь помнил бы об этом, нашлась бы хоть одна легенда... Один смолчал, сглотнул обиду.  
Почему?  
Потому что Всеотец боялся, наверняка очень боялся, что кто-то узнает нечто страшное...  
Всё тело Локи завибрировало. Он был совсем близко. Возбуждение захлестывало, заставляло сердце колотиться, на виске забилась жилка.  
Тайна. Лучшее лакомство для бога Обмана. Страшная тайна, в которую необходимо проникнуть, завладеть ей, использовать в своих целях...  
Локи почувствовал на кончиках пальцев власть над Всеотцом. Сейчас он поймет, угадает. Тайна Одина станет собственностью изгнанника, и тогда они будут говорить на равных.  
Вё, приняв облик брата, совершил нечто такое, за что Один изгнал его. Не хотел огласки. В летописях и сказках брат Всеотца перестал существовать. Его единственным деянием стало участие в битве с Имиром и последующем создании людей. И имя его, как хозяина тюрьмы Ландамаэри, также нигде не упоминалось.  
При этом Один не убил его.  
Почему не убил? Не смог убить брата? У них это семейное! А может, не убил по какой-то серьезной причине?  
Самым страшным преступлением Вё не могло быть убийство или заговор. Потому что тогда у Всеотца не было бы причин что-то скрывать. Один узнал что-то совершенно иное...  
...Как он мог узнать? Сам Вё сказал ему. Если бы между ними тогда был кто-то еще, слухи бы просочились. Обязательно. Это же Асгард!  
Значит, только Один и его братец. И страшная тайна.  
Скорее всего, поступок Вё даже не был направлен на самого Одина. А на кого-то, кто ему дорог, любим. Кого Один защищал, изгоняя брата, стирая из истории.  
Принимал его облик... и получал всё сполна.  
Локи прижал палец к губам. Кажется, он понял.  
Возможно ли это... Тогда картина складывается... но это значит...  
Локи удивился собственной злости. Его будто сковали ледяные тиски. Неправильно. Так не должно случиться, ведь это рушит его собственную картину мира, то с чем он жил с рождения!  
С другой стороны - что тут может измениться? Даже если его догадка - правда, ничего это не изменит. Только если... только если тот, кому не нужно знать правду, всё же её узнает... Каково ему будет тогда?  
А, может быть, Локи во всём ошибается?  
Локи закрыл глаза, призывая образ Тора. Голубые глаза, золотые мягкие волосы. Морщины на лбу и тяжелый взгляд. Таким он был при их последней встрече. От способности улыбаться не осталось и следа. Только боль и горечь.  
Локи потянулся к нему, рукой попытался погладить щеку, желая почувствовать её реальность, покалывание щетины.  
"Похож на обоих, что не удивительно. Они же братья. Родственные черты".  
Облизнул губы.  
"Стоит поговорить с Вё".  
Одно Локи решил для себя твердо - своему тюремщику он не доверяет.

\- Скажи Вё, неужели ты думаешь, что Один так глуп, что посадил меня в твою тюрьму и не рассчитывает на наш сговор?  
Рыжебородый великан откусил половину свиной ляжки и запил хмельным мёдом.  
Глядя на это, Локи сжал губы в тонкую нитку. Похожие жесты...  
Вё утер рот.  
\- Один полагается на моих воронов. У него нет причин им не доверять. Всеотец, - ас едва заметно скривился, - и подумать не может, что они передают обо мне не всю правду. Для него Хугин и Мунин - птицы, инструмент, доносчики. И двойного дна ему не рассмотреть. Ты считаешь, этого не достаточно? - и насмешливо глянул на сидящего напротив Локи.  
\- Достаточно, - ответил Локи. Он продолжал только пить сытное молоко, но выглядел уже гораздо лучше. Серость из его лица ушла, на скулах зародилось подобие румянца, а в глазах - живой блеск.  
Локи демонстративно покосился на высящихся в дальнем конце зала, у дверей, великанов стражей, Лейфинди и Фунглинди. Подался вперед.  
\- А им ты доверяешь?  
Вё ответил не раздумывая.  
\- Как самому себе. Они – это тоже я. Когда тысячи лет назад я только оказался здесь, в Ландамаэри, лишенный всего, выброшенный и растоптанный, то едва не сошел с ума. Мои Скука и Тоска были так сильны, что обрели оболочку и разум. Можешь считать их моими сыновьями, если хочешь.  
«Это вряд ли. С сыновьями еще можно было бы пытаться договориться».  
Локи потер подбородок, изображая растерянность.  
\- Так почему же за столько тысячелетий ты, имея помощников здесь и снаружи, до сих пор не выбрался и не присвоил себе престол Асгарда? С помощью воронов ты мог бы подловить удачный момент, когда Один спит или странствует, и повторил бы свой былой опыт. Или здесь есть заклятие, не позволяющее тебе выходить за пределы Ландамаэри?  
\- Только моё слово брату, что я не вернусь, в обмен на его обещание не убивать меня. И волки Одина, кружащие вокруг стен Ландамаэри, следящие за всяким, кто направляется в мой чертог.  
Локи не стал скрывать недоверие.  
\- Тебя сдерживает слово и стая волков?  
Великан с усмешкой развел руками.  
\- Я не придумал хороший план. Так бывает.  
Здесь воняло двойственностью.  
Названый дядя темнил. Но других соратников у Локи не было, и приходилось пользоваться теми картами, что были ему сданы.  
Молоко неспешно текло в глотку, прикрывая долгие раздумья. Вё прервал их.  
\- Я догадываюсь, что у тебя уже есть идеи. И хотел бы их услышать.  
Локи громко сглотнул.  
\- Пока лишь некоторые штрихи. Мне нужно знать больше, и в этом только ты можешь помочь.  
Великан ас допил огромный кубок вина и откинулся на стуле, скрестив руки на мощной груди.  
\- Спрашивай.  
Локи по-змеиному быстро облизнул губы.  
\- Не осталось ли у тебя в Асгарде еще союзников?  
\- Ты бы знал об этом.  
\- Возможно, союзники, которые сами об этом не знают?  
Брат Одина долго смотрел в зеленые глаза Локи.  
\- Нет, - ответил он наконец.  
Локи изобразил озабоченность.  
\- Что ж… Позволь мне удалиться и еще хорошенько подумать.  
Он чувствовал, что не просто так понадобился Вё. Что дело не только в его способности придумывать каверзные планы. Этому асу нельзя было доверять. И тогда Локи решил тянуть время. Пока, возможно, он не увидит новую возможность сбежать, или, быть может, не обретет иного союзника, или… вдруг вернется Тор и хватится его…  
\- Постой, Локи.  
Слова были произнесены тихо, четко – и страшно.  
Бог Обмана замер и обернулся к своему тюремщику, чувствуя, как поднимаются волосы на загривке.  
\- Подойди.  
Он медленно обошел стол и встал рядом с сидящим великаном. Голова Вё была лишь немного ниже. Локи впервые видел его лицо так близко. И оно больше не было дружелюбным.  
\- Мальчик мой, - угрожающим низким тоном заговорил ас. – Я, несомненно, хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько во всем разобрался. Но я вынужден предупредить тебя, что у нас мало времени. Когда сложится удачный момент, у меня не будет возможности ждать. Каждый миг отсутствия Одина будет столь же важен, как целая жизнь.  
Локи даже не понял, как это случилось, но ладонь Вё оказалась поверх его ягодицы и крепко её сжала. Локи шарахнулся было в сторону, но пальцы крепко вцепились в него и удержали.  
Ярость опалила исхудавшее лицо.  
\- Если ты расторгаешь наш уговор, - великан принялся неспешно мять задницу Локи, подтягивая к себе поближе, - то я, как ни прискорбно, соглашусь. Но мне придется вернуть тебя в камеру. И быть с Одином предельно честным.  
Бог Обмана вздернул подбородок.  
\- Ты не нашел выхода за тысячи лет и хочешь, чтобы я придумал тебе план за одну ночь?!  
Вё продолжал, будто паук, тащить добычу к себе.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет. Я даю тебе неделю. Справишься раньше – буду тебе признателен.  
Как только их ноги соприкоснулись, Вё быстро выполнил подсечку, поймал подвластного ему пленника и сграбастал себе на колени.  
Огромные руки стиснули так, что выжали весь воздух. Локи начал корчиться и вырываться. Вё давил его, пока не добился сиплого стона.  
\- А если понадобится вдохновение, я его тебе обеспечу.

Едва конвоир запер дверь и шаги его стихли, как Локи метнулся к столу, схватил полупустой кувшин, замахнулся им.., затем аккуратно поставил на место.  
Всю жизнь из него делают заложника обстоятельств. Но он всегда находит способ выкрутиться.  
Да и подумаешь. Что такого страшного случилось…  
В конце концов, и сейчас у него есть выбор: вернуться в камеру…  
И прозябать в ней до самой смерти.  
Локи представил свою иссохшую пыльную мумию с растянутым в предсмертном крике ртом и запавшими глазами, скорчившуюся в углу каменного узилища. Следом возникла картина, как подручные Вё кидают её в очаг вместе с поленьями.  
Если продолжать тянуть время, то стоит приготовиться к дальнейшим побудительным действиям.  
«Он не может быть отцом Тора», - подумал Локи с отвращением.  
Совершенно разные изнутри. Не должны они быть такими разными. Ведь сам Локи, хоть и воспитывался при дворе Одина, так сыном ётуна и остался. И со временем коварство и мстительность ледяных великанов выбрались на поверхность.  
Но ведь Тора Один воспитывал лично. Наполнял его собственными мыслями, стремлениями. Каждый родитель стремится воплотить в ребенке улучшенного себя.  
Всеотец признал этот сосуд пригодным для своего эго, потому что любил Фригг. А потом и сам полюбил её первенца.  
Локи же был сосудом непригодным.  
Кулаки сжались со всей силой, нещадно вонзая ногти в холодную плоть.  
Локи представил Тора, стоящего к нему спиной. Плащ бьётся под порывами ветра, поникшие плечи.  
Они стоят на Биврёсте. Локи скользит к брату, - они почти одного роста, - обвивает руками… Прижимается губами к самому уху, трогает мочку змеиным языком. И шепчет: «Ты не сын Одина. Ты такой же приемыш, как и я».  
Брат, конечно, не верит: «Твои очередные козни, Локи».  
И тогда придется поведать о сговоре с Вё, доказать свои слова, изобличив обманщика на троне Асгарда. Вместе они вновь овладеют чертогами, и Тор окажется у ётуна-полукровки в долгу.  
Лучше, чтобы к этому времени настоящий Один был мертв.  
Локи растянул губы в жестокой усмешке.  
Которая дрогнула, едва он представил слезы в глазах Фригг и Тора. Мотнул головой, отгоняя мерзкую жалость. О самом Локи никто не плакал. А это значит, что сердце его должно быть подобно леднику, обретшему твердость под хлыстами колючих ветров. 

\- Итак, ты хотел получить мои рекомендации, - Локи сложил пальцы пикой, перебрал ими. - На что ты рассчитываешь, Вё? Поиграть как обычно и сбежать?  
Ас приподнял бровь.  
\- Выкладывай всё, что хочешь мне предложить, мальчик.  
Локи скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты хочешь вторгнуться в Асгард в одиночку, твоих дородных друзей мне не стоит брать в расчет, верно?  
Локи скосил глаза на стражей, чьи лица не изменили выражения. Немного разочарованный, он продолжил.  
\- Когда вороны сообщат тебе, что Один впал в сон, тебе придется незамеченным пробраться в Асгард. Ты способен превратиться в кого-то из асов, чтобы тебя не узнали? Правда, в этом случае, ты рискуешь столкнуться со своим двойником.  
Вё качнул головой.  
\- Мои способности по перевоплощению ограничены. Я могу принять облик брата, поскольку мы и так с ним похожи, и это не требует больших усилий. В кого-то другого - нет. Что ещё?  
\- Если ты предоставишь мне все необходимые книги с заклинаниями, - вот список, - а затем те ингредиенты, которые укажу, то я приготовлю тебе зелье невидимости.  
Локи изящным жестом бросил на стол свиток тонкой кожи, исписанный рунами.  
Вё двумя пальцами подтянул к себе свиток, развернул и пробежал глазами.  
\- Ты покажешь мне рецепт снадобья в книге, а я предоставлю тебе ровно те ингредиенты, что там будут перечислены.  
Локи кивнул: - Договорились, - и отпил воды из кубка.  
\- В покои Всеотца проникнуть труднее. Их охраняет Железный страж. Мимо него не пройти. Но можно отвлечь. И пока его огненный взор будет занят другими мишенями, ты, будучи невидимым, проберешься в покои Одина.  
Рыжебородый великан вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе всё же прихватить своих молодчиков с собой, одного, а лучше обоих, выдать им по капле зелья… Действие закончится быстро… Страж уничтожит их, но ты получишь желаемое. Разве не достойная плата? - Локи не без злорадства отметил пробоину в каменных рожах "сынов" Вё. - ...Или возьми меня с собой.  
\- Ты даже не можешь колдовать, - усмехнулся брат Одина.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, и помогу отвлечь Стража.  
\- У меня есть идея получше, - отрезал ас.  
Локи сделал паузу, но быстро понял, что великан в свои подпольные замыслы посвящать его не собирается. И состроил обиженную физиономию.  
\- Я начинаю сомневаться в своей полезности.  
\- Не стоит, - с ухмылкой произнес Вё. - Ты будешь мне очень полезен даже после того, как закончишь свой инструктаж.  
Локи сузил глаза. И через затянувшееся молчание продолжил.  
\- Когда ты войдешь в покои Одина, то напоишь его, спящего, моим зельем. А затем изобразишь самого Всеотца, пробудившегося раньше срока. Когда всё стихнет, тебе придется вернуться за братом. Убить его. И уничтожить тело.  
Вё пристально посмотрел на Локи. Медленно кивнул. Локи так и не понял: согласие это или лишь "я тебя услышал".  
\- Есть еще кое-что, - Локи пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы продолжить: язык прирастал у нёбу и не хотел проталкивать ужасные слова. - Ты сможешь обмануть Фригг - если она потеряет голову в постели. Но Тор... С ним этот номер не пройдет, - Локи криво ухмыльнулся, пытаясь за гадливостью скрыть волнение. - Он как никто другой знает Одина и рано или поздно поймет, что ты - подделка.  
Во взгляде аса, обращенном на Локи, на краткий миг пробилась ярость.  
\- Тебе придется убить и Тора. К тому же, - Локи посмотрел на свои ногти, - зачем тебе чужой наследник.  
Бог Обмана продолжал с невинным видом рассматривать свои руки, но внутри он был напряжен как тетива лука. Готовился к реакции аса - и не мог её предсказать.  
Тишина повисла так надолго, что Локи наконец поднял взгляд.  
Вё будто этого и ждал. Он криво усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Такого воителя я не намерен терять. Он будет рядом, по правую руку.  
\- Ты готов рисковать всем, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Локи.  
\- Я не намерен спешить, - спокойно ответил ас.  
Локи снова сложил пальцы пикой.  
\- Хочу дать тебе совет. Если Тор узнает правду, тебе придется непросто. Понадобится поддержка. В Асгарде тебе пригодится Фрейя. Очаруй её. И тебе подчинятся новые силы - та половина погибших воинов, что принадлежит ей после каждой битвы. С ней будет легко. После смерти мужа, Ода, она в вечном поиске.  
Не забудь также завладеть Гунгниром, копьем Всеотца. А к его коню... к Слейпниру, лишний раз не подходи. Он поймет, кто ты такой, и не подпустит.  
Вё удовлетворенно кивнул.  
Локи продолжил рассказывать тюремщику о слабых и сильных сторонах каждого аса, а сам думал: "Я знаю, почему ты хочешь оставить Тора при себе. И ты знаешь, что я знаю".  
Наконец он закончил.  
Вё глубоко задумался, и Локи, понаблюдав за ним, вынужден был напомнить о своём существовании.  
\- Так что будет со мной? Ты выполнишь своё обещание?  
\- Не способный колдовать бог, - глумливо улыбнулся великан. - Зачем ты мне нужен?  
Локи стал еще бледнее, чем был, стиснул кулаки на коленях.  
\- Ты...  
\- Не пугайся так, мой мальчик, - хмыкнул ас. - Хотя тогда ты выглядишь очаровательно. Совсем невинно... Ты, несомненно, пригодишься мне. Сейчас, пока ещё рано действовать, - и потом. Ты приготовишь зелье для меня, а когда я сяду на трон Асгарда, то призову тебя, и ты будешь рядом со мной. И с Тором.  
Локи быстро глянул на Вё: не успел сдержаться, понял, что выдал себя в их маленькой тайной игре.  
Ас долгое время пристально рассматривал сидящего напротив Локи. Обгладывал его взглядом. И наконец поманил.  
\- Иди ко мне, я не кусаюсь.  
Локи нахмурился. Опять начинается!  
\- Я уже выполнил часть того, что ты просил. Достань мне книги - и дело с концом.  
Вё качнул головой.  
\- Не болтай. Подойди. Иначе моим сыновьям придется тащить тебя силой. Ты этого не хочешь.  
\- Да, я *этого* не хочу! - голос Локи дрогнул.  
Рыжебородый великан устало вздохнул и подозвал жестом Лейфинди и Фунглинди. Они выволокли сопротивляющегося Локи из-за стола, заломив руки за спину, подтащили к хозяину, и даже бровью не повели, слушая отборные мидгардские ругательства.  
Вё развалился на деревянном троне, подпер щёку и заслушался. Пока пленник бушевал, он наполнил рот вином. Вдруг подался вперед, прижался к губам Локи, когда тот уже не кричал - сипел от ярости, и поделился с ним глотком.  
Локи тут же подавился и закашлялся. С губ потекли красные струйки, будто кровь.  
Локи с ненавистью посмотрел на Вё.  
Великан протянул руку и благодушно погладил по впалой щеке.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - прохрипел Локи.  
Вё охотно ответил:  
\- У меня давно не было интересных игрушек.  
Пальцы аса скользнули по шее пленника. Прикосновение было таким нежным, что Локи сильно вздрогнул, ожидая иного.  
Его будто пронзило молнией.  
\- Что за... - испуганно выдохнул он, чувствуя, как румянец заливает скулы, и всем сердцем злясь.  
Вё улыбнулся.  
\- Ты ведь помнишь, что, создавая вместе с Одином людей, именно я наделил их не только голосом и слухом, но и влечением друг к другу. Я - бог Страсти.  
Локи забыл. Да и образ рыжебородого великана вовсе не вязался со страстью и похотью. Но действия этого аса порождали однозначную реакцию.  
Широкие ладони гладили Локи поверх одежды. И уже хотелось, чтобы её не было, не было никакой преграды.  
Тогда он сказал самому себе: "Ничего страшного не происходит. Я - его пленник. Сейчас он волен делать со мной всё, что захочет. Я подчинюсь, а потом отомщу".  
Видимо, Вё сделал какой-то знак стражам: Локи перестали держать, и ас притянул пленника к себе, обхватив за талию. Ладонь скользнула ниже, тиская отощавшую плоть.  
\- Прекрати, - прошипел Локи. Затаившись внутри, снаружи он не собирался прекращать борьбу.  
Вё только ухмыльнулся в ответ, взял его подбородок в пальцы и поцеловал.  
Сперва Локи упрямился, но ас был настойчив. Тогда Локи представил, что его целует Тор. Что это его, Тора, губы ласкают так нежно, его язык требовательно проникает внутрь и заигрывает то едва ощутимо, то опаляюще страстно.  
Поцелуй затянул Локи.  
Сын ледяного великана плавился от удивительной ласки, бросавшей в жар и дрожь. Подкосились ноги, пах свело спазмом, отдавшим куда-то в горло.  
Локи обняли крепкие руки, прижали к холодящим пластинам доспеха. Пальцы взъерошили волосы, исступленно гладя макушку.  
"Тор..."  
И столь же внезапно его отстранили, даже отвесили легкую пощечину. Голова мотнулась. Локи едва понимал, что происходит.  
Он нехотя разлепил глаза и увидел Вё. Тот встряхнул пленника, отрезвляя, и надавил на плечо, заставляя опуститься на колени.  
Великан расстегнул тяжелый ремень, следом - костяные пуговицы штанов.  
Его член был огромным, с багровой головкой, перевитый венами, подобными корням могучего дуба.  
Локи ощутил терпкий будоражащий запах.  
Широкая ладонь надавила на макушку, заставляя склониться. Короткое сопротивление было подавлено - жесткая рука стиснула челюсть так, что Локи предпочел побыстрее открыть рот.  
А дальше - не было ни глотка воздуха в распертом горле, и были слезы удушья из покрасневших глаз.  
До помрачившегося сознания долетел рык Вё: "Прикрой свои зубы, мальчишка!"  
...Не подчиняться, пусть всё делает сам.  
Свобода наступила лишь на мгновение. Член выскользнул, блестящий от слюны. Локи громко вдохнул, схватился за горло, закашлялся.  
Рывок назад, за волосы.  
Пальцами брат Одина надавил на губы пленника, накрывая ими зубы. И удерживая так, снова надел на свой кол рот. Он жадно следил за Локи, задавая ему рукой нужный ритм. Губы - надежный кожух - спасали от царапнувших вначале зубов.  
Несколько раз Локи едва не терял сознание, но Вё тут же встряхивал его, заставлял продолжать.  
Так было пока эта игра не надоела тюремщику, и он не приступил к новой.  
Локи не сразу понял, что его рот свободен, и он может дышать. Из уголков рта текла слюна, смешанная с кровью: зубы, вдавленные во внутреннюю сторону губ, глубоко прорезали плоть.  
Пленника вздернули на ноги, крутанули и отправили в короткий полет до стола. Локи едва успел прикрыться руками от удара. Миски с едой разлетелись в стороны, вино из опрокинутого кувшина залило стол и противно намочило рукава.  
Вё, не церемонясь, задрал длиннополый истрепанный камзол Локи тому на поясницу, стащил штаны с бедер. Ладонь огладила ягодицы, горячая, шершавая.  
Раздалось чмоканье, и увлаженный слюной палец грубо втиснулся в сморщенную дырочку. Локи скрипнул зубами и начал выворачиваться. Тогда Вё снова велел стражам держать пленника. В крепких объятиях Лейфинди и Фунглинди Локи не мог ни голову поднять, ни ногой лягнуть.  
Вё втискивал уже три пальца и пытался пристроить четвертый. От острой боли Локи, не выдержав, закричал. Казалось, еще немного и сфинктер лопнет.  
Великан остановился. Освободил. Погладил поясницу, утешая. И навалился, вдавливая пленника в стол, втираясь своим тяжелым телом.  
Он поднес к губам Локи мокрые от слюны пальцы.  
\- Лижи, - прошептал охрипшим от возбуждения голосом.  
Локи ответил ему презрительным взглядом лихорадочно блестящих глаз и стиснул губы.  
\- Змееныш, - довольно простонал ас, отстранился, сместился куда-то вниз...  
Локи ощутил горячий рот на своем истерзанном анусе. Толстый язык обвел размятое кольцо.  
\- Нннет... - простонал Локи.  
\- Уверен? - хмыкнул Вё, пощекотав дыханием редкие волоски вокруг сфинктера.  
Слюна его была густой, немного жгла, раздражая растертую плоть удивительно сладко. А сама ласка была настолько новой, невообразимой для Локи, что он и сам не смог бы ответить.  
Вё громко хлюпал и причмокивал, проникая в отверстие языком.  
Локи притих. Он снова представил, что его ласкает Тор. И даже застонал, думая о том, что это язык его названого брата скользит в нем вперед-назад, его сильные пальцы впиваются в ягодицы, растягивая шире.  
Локи начал медленно покачиваться в унисон, уткнувшись лицом в вытянутые на столе руки.  
Сзади зашевелился Вё.  
Пленник, снова вырванный из своих мечтаний, повернул голову насколько смог: ас высился над ним, широченный, весь состоящий из мышц, подобный громовому утесу. Он был величественен и страшен.  
Бедро Локи сжала тяжелая ладонь. Вё прижался к голой заднице пленника. Торчащий колом член вдавился между ягодиц. Довольно заурчав, великан начал тереться им о расщелину.  
Мясистая головка ткнулась в мышечное кольцо вокруг ануса, проехалась выше.  
Локи снова начал выкручиваться, не желая, чтобы Вё продолжал, не желая, чтобы брат Одина поимел его. Подручные аса крепче вцепились в пленника. Щекой Локи угодил в разлитое вино, кожу защипало. Сырость разозлила его.  
\- Хватит! Прекрати! У нас договор! С чего ты взял, что я буду помогать тебе, если ты…  
Локи не закончил.  
Смазки-слюны было так много, что член легко протиснулся через сфинктер и протаранил кишку.  
Вё крепко взял пленника за бедра и начал накачивать его, размеренно, стремясь прочувствовать всё его агонизирующее нутро. Он упивался глухими стонами и чувствовал себя зверем, пожирающим добычу. Локи корчился под ним, безуспешно стараясь сносить пытку молча.  
Вё взял Локи за смоляные волосы и потянул на себя, принуждая выгнуться под удобным для глубоких тычков углом. Ас чувствовал, как дрожат у мальчишки ноги. И знал, что сейчас от его волшебной божественной слюны кишки заносчивого гадёныша горят огнем. Вон как раскраснелся.  
Мучитель заставил Локи повернуть голову набок. Полюбовался профилем: изломанными от боли бровями, оскаленными в сиплом дыхании зубами, и распухшими губами в крови.  
Локи потерялся в безумии обрушившихся на него ощущений. Боль от таранящего его безжалостного копья, и одновременное жжение, словно внутренности смазали жгучим перцем.  
Его собственный член предательски уперся в пупок.  
Локи ненавидел Вё всем сердцем.  
Поняв, что пленник больше не дергается и лишь елозит по гладкому дереву от мощных толчков, стражи отступили. Их повелитель наслаждался, не стоило ему мешать.  
Трение в распертой кишке было болезненным, в противовес ему сознание плыло от удовольствия, от жжения и жара.  
Локи продолжал кусать губы и силился проглотить стоны, но когда в паху всё свело, сжало в пружину, и когда наконец наступила разрядка, крика сдержать не смог. Он чувствовал, как тяжелые капли брызжут из его и не думающего опадать члена, и содрогался от каждого спазма всем телом.  
\- Где-то землетрясение, - рассмеялся Вё, опустив руку к члену Локи и погладив.  
А потом навалился, грозя раздавить, и начал сильнее поддавать бедрами.  
Локи затрепыхался, его удовольствие вероломно прервали, обрекая на новые мучения. Пришлось пережить еще с десяток болезненных тычков глубоко внутрь, прежде чем Вё наконец спустил, захрипев.  
Ас выпрямился и, отстранив от себя Локи, как доеденное блюдо, осел на трон, тяжело дыша. Утер лоб.  
Локи же не мог пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что внутри не осталось ни одной целой кости. Стало вдруг мерзко от густого семени, текущего из растраханной задницы по ногам. И всё вокруг стало другим: будто выключили золотистое сияние и разогнали кружащий голову запах.  
Кажется, он лежал на столе очень долго, изображая подстреленную дичь.  
Вё сильно не тормошил. Как в первую их встречу наполнил кубок медовым молоком, перевернул Локи на бок и дал напиться.  
И как в тот раз Локи сперва кашлял, а потом жадно пил. Молоко текло по его опухшим израненным губам, он громко глотал. Потом вдруг его начало тошнить, вывернуло прямо на и без того замызганный стол. И трясло как в горячке.  
Вё с неожиданной бережностью поднял пленника на руки, отнес в его комнату и укрыл густыми мохнатыми шкурами. Подождал, пока лихорадка отступит, и тогда оставил уснувшего Локи одного.

Спустя некоторое время Локи пришлось пересмотреть своё поведение. Сопротивляться Вё можно было сколько угодно, но дело это было бессмысленное.  
Волшебство, создаваемое асом, было остро-пряной смесью боли и удовольствия. Оказалось, что именно в этом Локи нуждался.  
Сейчас, когда он был лишен всей своей силы и был почти простым смертным, он и чувствовал всё острее. Он был беззащитен перед магией Вё, и вскоре понял, что не хочет больше сопротивляться. Чтобы не терзаться, Локи решил употребить этот опыт, переварить его как сможет, и затем проявить себя - с Тором.  
О названом брате Локи мечтал теперь еще чаще. В нем пробудилось нечто новое, чего никогда раньше в себе не замечал.  
Когда Вё оставлял его выжатым до последней капли, Локи обнимал подушку, в которую стонал несколько мгновений назад, и представлял на её месте своего брата. Терся о неё лицом. Или шептал "Поцелуй меня" и прижимал к губам ворсистый бок.  
Бывали дни, когда Вё забывал о пленнике, не приходил в трапезную одновременно с ним, не заглядывал в комнату. В такие дни Локи заболевал. Эта странная болезнь поедала его. Заставляла метаться на кровати в горячке, обхватив себя руками, и заканчивая одинаково - тычась членом в подушку и пятная её спермой.  
"Вё отравил меня..."  
Этим же Локи объяснял своё помешательство, когда замечал - будто со стороны, что говорит не с братом, а со скомканной подушкой. Правда он быстро проваливался обратно, в образы, которые помнил и которые себе придумывал.

Наступил день, когда Вё наконец лично принес Локи обещанное.  
Они не виделись несколько дней.  
Ас застал пленника сидящим на краю измятой постели с подушкой на коленях.  
Локи вздрогнул, обратил мутный взгляд на вошедшего.  
Но тут он различил книги, которые рыжебородый сжимал в руках.  
При виде увесистых талмудов в голове что-то переключилось, возвращая к реальности.  
\- Наконец-то! – воскликнул Локи, спрыгивая с кровати и даже не посмотрев, что подушка свалилась на пол.  
Он деловито забрал у аса книги и направился было с ними за стол, но услышал сзади выразительное покашливание и с недовольной миной обернулся. Вё ухмыльнулся и постучал пальцем по своим губам.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Локи.  
Великан упер кулаки в бедра.  
\- Опять начинается. Быстро подошел и поцеловал в губы. …Так-то лучше. А через два дня покажешь мне нужный рецепт.  
\- Два дня! – Локи в ярости уставился на Вё. – То ты говоришь, что каждая секунда на счету, и мне нужно быстро придумать для тебя план, то ты развлекаешься со мной явно никуда не торопясь, теперь мы опять куда-то бежим?!  
Рыжебородый ас крепко сжал плечо пленника.  
\- Книги было не просто достать. Всё это время я ждал, пока моим воронам представится удачный момент, и они выкрадут книги из Асгарда. По счастью, Одина еще не клонит в сон.  
Локи двинул плечом, сбрасывая тяжелую ладонь.  
\- Тебе еще понадобится время, чтобы найти ингредиенты.  
\- Именно поэтому ты должен поторопиться.  
Оставшись наедине с книгами, Локи прижал их к груди, потерся носом о золоченые корешки, будто кот – о мешочек с перечной мятой.  
Торжественно положил сокровища на стол, снял первую книгу, раскрыл. Вдохнул особенный запах, испытывая ликование.  
«Старые друзья».  
Он будто вернулся в детство: страницы, подмигивающие рисунками, плетение рун под пальцами, выцветшие чернила в знакомых местах.  
Локи помнил, что в каждой из этих книг есть своя версия зелья невидимости. И в какой-то одной – оно готовилось совсем без магии.  
Приступив к очередной книге, Локи увидел на корешке царапину, по краям которой ткань уже порядком растрепалась. Локи медленно провел по следу пальцем. Это сделал Тор, когда пытался, забавляясь, вырвать книгу у брата из рук. А Локи, отвесив талмудом затрещину, потом почему-то так и не залечил «рану».  
Кажется, это были воспоминания о другой жизни и совсем про других Тора и Локи, которые всегда оставались настоящими братьями.  
…Внезапно возникла лихорадочная мысль: написать на одной из страниц послание для Тора, вдруг увидит, всё поймет, захочет вытащить из опостылевшей тюрьмы…  
Представив наследника Асгарда, врывающегося в библиотеку и шарящего по книгам и свиткам, Локи усмехнулся. Нелепее картины придумать сложно.  
А потому он оставил свои мятежные мысли и снова вернулся к делу служения брату Одина.  
Наконец он нашел то, что нужно.

\- Вот.  
Локи показал асу разворот книги.  
Вё стал чаще заглядывать в комнату пленника и порой даже прихватывал с собой еду, чтобы пообедать, не отрываясь от прочих развлечений.  
Он прочитал рецепт.  
\- Тут много чего из Мидгарда.  
Локи безразлично пожал плечами, а сам со злорадством подумал: «Добывай как хочешь».  
Вслух же он объяснил:  
\- Остальные зелья нуждаются в магии, которой я всё ещё лишен. И я очень надеюсь: когда ты взойдешь на трон Асгарда, то найдешь в себе силы уничтожить оковы с заклинанием Одина.  
Локи оскалился в усмешке, глядя на Вё исподлобья.  
Ас погладил бороду.  
\- Ты получишь всё, что нужно.  
Он вырвал из книги лист с рецептом.  
Локи отшатнулся, будто его ударили. Губы дрогнули от отвращения.  
Вё заметил это и лишь хмыкнул. Когда он собрал все книги, Локи метнулся за ним.  
\- Постой! – голос сорвался. – Оставь мне хотя бы одну… Мне ведь тут совсем нечем заняться!  
\- Ты наверняка уже знаешь все эти книги от корки до корки.  
Глаза Локи горели алчным огнем.  
\- Пожалуйста, Вё!  
Губы великана растянулись в усмешке.  
\- Что?  
Локи сглотнул. Рот пересох. Он ненавидел просить.  
\- Пожалуйста, оставь.  
\- Попроси меня правильно, - добродушно заявил ас, - и тогда я, вероятно, исполню твою просьбу.  
Локи несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. Стоит ли книга его унижения?  
Наконец он приблизился к спокойно ожидающему великану. И опустился перед ним на корточки. Погладил бугор между ног. И расстегнул ремень. Пуговицы.  
Сперва он лишь гладил член, крепко удерживая его, будто пытающегося выскользнуть толстого змея. Проводил от основания до головки, прижимая кожицу, натягивая её.  
Потом закрыл глаза и вобрал навершие в рот. Оно еле поместилось.  
Локи почувствовал боль в уголках губ: они немного треснули еще в первый раз. В последствии же то подживали, то рвались вновь…  
\- Посмотри на меня, - хрипло шепнул Вё и довольно заурчал от вида горящих яростью зеленых глаз.  
Он привычно положил ладонь на макушку пленника и задал ритм, не позволяя отстраниться. Не ослабил хватки даже когда Локи начал давиться спермой, заставил проглотить всё.  
Семя жгло рот. От него кружилась голова.  
Локи осел на пол, тяжело оперся о каменные плиты, громко и сипло дыша.  
До слуха донеслись удаляющиеся шаги.  
Локи заставил себя прорваться сквозь болезненную муть, которую всегда оставлял в сознании Вё, глянул по сторонам, метнул взгляд на стол. Ничего.  
\- Ты же обещал! – в отчаянии закричал он.  
\- Я сказал «вероятно», - жестко ответил Вё и захлопнул дверь.  
Лязгнули запоры. И Локи снова остался совсем один.

Прошло множество тягостных дней прежде чем Вё вернулся.  
Локи извёлся от безделья и даже посетовал, что подсунул рецепт с мидгардскими составляющими. Да, он сделал это потому, что всё ещё надеялся на названого брата, и по-прежнему пытался тянуть время.  
«А может, Тор давно вернулся в Асгард, знает всё и просто не хочет видеть тебя, - нашептывал вкрадчивый голос. – Ты ведь его предал».  
«Это было не предательство… – возражал себе Локи. – А… протест!»  
Ингредиенты из Мидгарда: живой осьминог в бочке с соленой водой, бурые водоросли, листья крапивного дерева и вахта-трава, – всё это слуги Вё принесли в просторную комнату с огромным деревянным столом. Были здесь и чудом добытые перегонный куб и пластины сухого спирта, горелки, пробирки, склянки с хлорной кислотой и катализаторами.  
Локи скрестил руки на груди, придирчиво осматривая состав импровизированной лаборатории.  
\- Твои вороны разграбили класс химии в мидгардской школе?  
\- Примерно так, - хмыкнул Вё. – Вот оставшиеся ингредиенты.  
Он указал на поднос в руках Лейфинди. Там были листья Иггдрасиля, его сок и кусочек коры, горная ледниковая вода и яд змеи.  
Локи был удивлен, что всё удалось достать.  
Он поморщился в сторону, закатал рваные рукава на камзоле и забрал поднос. Пристроив его на стол и не оборачиваясь, Локи велел всем выйти.  
\- Всё равно я не смогу приготовить ничего другого.  
\- Хелль тебя знает. Я останусь, - качнул головой брат Одина. – А вы ждите за дверью, - приказал своим «сыновьям».  
Локи пожал плечами и принялся за работу. Он так погрузился в процесс, что перестал замечать что-либо вокруг.  
Вредить Вё в данном случае он почти не собирался. Стоило избавиться от вероломного аса, предоставив ему все козыри, подождать итога его похода в Асгард, и затем заняться восстановлением справедливости.  
Конечно, брат Одина мог не сдержать данное пленнику слово, но Локи всё больше убеждался, что для Вё он полезнее живым и рядом. Иногда даже казалось, - судя по взглядам и прикосновениям, – что ас по-своему к нему привязался.  
Локи быстро вдел руки в перчатки из толстой свиной кожи и вынул нагревшуюся пробирку из петли. Пар был на редкость едким, глаза защипало, но времени утирать выступившие слёзы не было.  
Локи перелил состав в глубокую каменную миску, где томились в ожидании мгновение назад содранная кожа осьминога, мидгардские травы и кора Иггдрасиля.  
Пестиком Локи принялся орудовать в миске. Горячий едкий состав размягчал ингредиенты, позволяя довести их до крупянистой субстанции.  
На бледном лбу выступил пот, прядь волос прилипла к губам, но не было рук, чтобы снять её.  
Некоторые действия требовалось выполнять молниеносно, а Локи, лишенному божественной силы, это было теперь совсем не легко. Цепи мешали, приходилось следить, чтобы они не задели расставленные на столе приборы, не смахнули на пол склянки.  
Если допустить ошибку, возможности исправить не будет.  
Он понял, что не сможет выполнить всё в одиночку, и порадовался, что Вё остался, иначе пришлось бы унижаться и звать.  
Локи обернулся к своему тюремщику, изобразив не терпящую возражений мину.  
\- Помоги мне.  
Вё, всё это время не сводящий восхищенных глаз с мечущегося вокруг стола пленника, прекратил подпирать стену плечом и приблизился.  
Он заботливо убрал прилипшую к губам тёмную прядь, завел её Локи за ухо.  
Тот смутился и тут же разозлился.  
\- Я не про это! Мне не хватает рук. Сейчас самый важный этап. Нужно будет всё делать одновременно. Я буду тебе говорить, а ты должен будешь выполнять. Становись позади меня.  
Вё охотно выполнил.  
\- Смотри и запоминай, - Локи начал быстро указывать на предметы на столе, называя их и их содержимое.  
\- Запомнил, - бог Страсти с любопытством смотрел на Локи.  
Локи громко вдохнул.  
Его руки заметались над столом. Он отвинтил кран у перегонного куба, поймал рубиновую каплю миской с ингредиентами.  
\- Добавь ледниковую воду, - Вё мгновенно выполнил.  
Пестик вновь ожесточенно застучал по стенкам.  
\- Понемногу сыпь порошок из водорослей.  
Руки великана были по обеим сторонам от Локи и ощущались как его собственные. Ас справлялся превосходно, не допуская ни единой промашки. Он обладал божественной скоростью, и порой Локи даже не успевал различить его стремительных движений, а видел лишь наступившую реакцию в составных частях зелья.  
Вё подчинялся, следуя за своим пленником. Они двигались вдоль стола в странном быстром танце.  
Наконец Локи добавил в миску порошок катализатора на кончике стеклянного шпателя, отступил назад, защищаясь от забурлившей смеси, начавшей плеваться горячими каплями. И, оказалось, вжался в стоящего позади аса. Тот обнял пленника и отодвинулся с ним на безопасное расстояние.  
Мгновение они так и стояли, пока Локи не ткнул назад острым локтем.  
Когда действие катализатора завершилось, в миске осталась желеобразная мерзкая на вид и запах субстанция.  
\- Достаточно растворить наперсток концентрата в чаше воды, чтобы обеспечить невидимость на сутки.  
\- Есть побочные эффекты? – косясь на содержимое каменной миски озадачился Вё.  
«Благодаря жгучим щетинкам с листьев крапивного дерева у тебя опухнет весь рот».  
\- Ничего серьезного, - небрежно пожал плечами Локи. – Может, немного язык почешется.  
Вё велел Локи растворить минимальную порцию, позвал Лейфинди и приказал тому снять пробу. Страж беспрекословно подчинился. Выпил. И пока он еще не совсем растаял в воздухе, Локи пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не захохотать в голос, слушая мучительное мычание и наблюдая за распухшим лицом и за пальцами, испуганно шарящими по вывернувшимся губам.  
На яростный взгляд своего тюремщика, Локи всплеснул руками.  
\- Ну, он же не бог. С тобой такого не случится.  
\- Змееныш… - Вё грозно навис над Локи и стиснул его челюсть.  
Локи нахмурился и с трудом выдавил:  
\- Что же.., великий ас… испугался?.. Боли… боишься?.. А еще собрался… Асгардом… править…  
Великан оттолкнул Локи.  
\- Что ж, мальчик. По крайней мере, это работает.  
Они оба посмотрели на корчащиеся в воздухе пустые доспехи. 

\- Проснись, Локи! - тяжелая рука тряхнула за плечо.  
Локи подскочил на кровати, встревоженно заозирался.  
\- Что? Куда...  
\- Вставай. Пойдешь со мной.  
Пленник нахмурился.  
\- Зачем? Ты берешь меня с собой в Асгард?  
\- Нет. Я тебя спрячу. Не стоит тебе здесь без меня оставаться.  
Локи быстро оделся. Как же он ненавидел свою измятую, перепачканную одежду! Но другой у него не было.  
Вё держал в руках объемистый сверток. Судя по всему - легкий.  
\- Что это? - дернул подбородком Локи.  
\- Потом узнаешь. Тебе пригодится.  
Локи сжал губы. Все происходящее ему не нравилось, предчувствие скребло изнутри. Вё нельзя было доверять. Чем заботливее становился ас, тем пристальнее следовало за ним следить.  
Они шли по освещенным факелами коридорам вдвоем.  
\- Где твои слуги?  
\- Нам не понадобятся сопровождающие.  
Вё ступал так широко, что пленник едва не бежал за ним.  
Каменная платформа доставила их на тот самый уровень, с которого началось знакомство Локи с тюрьмой Ландамаэри.  
Локи замер, сжал кулаки и принялся злобно сверлить взглядом затылок тюремщика.  
\- Нам дальше, - через плечо бросил ас, почувствовав напряжение спутника.  
Их путь завершился в небольшом зале.  
Локи удивленно уставился на пол: его украшала мозаика из разноцветных камней и кристаллов, своим сиянием разгонявших тени даже в дальних углах. Это творение смотрелось чем-то вычурным и невероятно неуместным здесь, в тюрьме.  
Мозаика была разделена на квадраты и изображала сцену битвы трех асов и великана Имира. Тела, выложенные из осколков белого мрамора и слитков золота, сплелись в поединке с обсидианово-сапфировым титаном, чьи алмазные глаза мерцали вечным льдом. Россыпь рубинов изображала бьющую рекой кровь.  
Лица были выложены так искусно, что легко можно было узнать и Одина и Вё.  
\- Это ты сделал? - опешил Локи.  
\- У меня было много времени, - горько усмехнулся великан.  
Локи вспомнил своё увлечение, которое он оставил за ненадобностью, едва понял, что не родня Одину и Тору. Начиная с раннего детства он выплавлял пальцами фигурки. Брал понравившийся кусок камня или кристалл, гладил его, призывая в пальцы магию Огня, вылепливал нужный образ. У него были птицы, звери, рыбы. Был мальчишка с книгой подмышкой из болотного цвета змеевика. И его старший брат с коротким мечом - фигурка побольше - из голубого топаза.  
Последним созданием был яшмовый воин в крылатом шлеме, развивающемся плаще, и с воздетым над головой молотом. Только его Локи не смог уничтожить, когда в ярости расправлялся со своим детством, со своими жалкими иллюзиями...  
Он всмотрелся в изображение на полу.  
\- Этот третий...  
\- Да, нас было трое. Вили погиб почти сразу после сотворения людей.  
Вё странно посмотрел на Локи, будто... тосковал, но тут же вновь посуровел.  
Великан присел у углового квадрата мозаики и, поддев его с двух сторон, бережно вытащил и отложил в сторону. Поднялся и начал шептать заклинание, дирижируя в воздухе рукой. Остальные квадраты пришли в движение. Они скользили вдоль пола, меняясь местами так быстро, что у Локи, поначалу пытающегося следить за странной игрой, закружилась голова, и он отвернулся.  
Наконец скрежет стих.  
Мозаика полностью преобразилась. Тела асов стали стилизованным изображением извивающихся бело-золотых ветвей, а Имир - чернильным мраком, разреженным красными точками звезд. В центре космоса зияла "черная дыра".  
Локи присмотрелся и вдруг понял, что дыра совершенно реальна.  
\- Что это! - он в который раз был потрясен. - Это ход из тюрьмы?!  
Вё усмехнулся.  
\- Отчасти.  
Локи начал злиться.  
\- Всё это время ты надо мной потешался, и я высоко ценю твою изобретательность, но не могу поверить, что ты сидел в Ландамаэри тысячи лет только для того, чтобы так удачно меня разыграть!  
Ас крепко сжал плечо Локи.  
\- Помолчи, ядовитый мальчишка, - вдруг привлек к себе рывком, взяв за грудки, и крепко поцеловал. Так же быстро оттолкнул. - Идём.  
Локи продолжал ругаться про себя, утирая губы ребром ладони, когда они начали спуск по узкому, грубо вырубленному в камне лазу. Но спуск был так труден, что вскоре он думал только о том, чтобы не упасть.  
Ступени порой хватало лишь на то, чтобы боком пристроить ногу. Сияние от мозаики над ними быстро иссякло.  
Локи ослеп в кромешной тьме, приходилось двигаться очень медленно, наощупь.  
Камень давил со всех сторон, вызывая незнакомое до этого мерзкое чувство где-то под ребрами.  
Вё спускался первым. Локи не видел его, но хорошо различал дыхание: слух в темноте обострился.  
"Как только он помещается в этом тесном колодце, - ворчал в мыслях Локи. - Хотя... это наверняка он сам и пробил этот ход. Ведь у него было действительно много времени".  
Локи задрал голову - сплошная чернота. Глянул под ноги – то же самое.  
Мир вокруг превратился в пространство, где верх и низ были условны, где лестница - бесконечна, а цель - недостижима. Существовало ли здесь движение или всё, сколько ни беги, оставалось на одном месте? Есть ли вокруг что-то кроме этой тьмы и каменных щербатых ступеней?  
Локи удалось это выяснить. Нога сорвалась, и он начал падать. Руками проехался по неровной стене, но зацепиться ни за что не смог.  
Мгновение паники закончилось в объятиях аса.  
Их обоих сдавил тесный колодец. Прижатые друг к другу каменными стенами, они дышали одними легкими, чувствовали пульс одного сердца.  
Лицо щекотнула борода.  
В следующий миг ртом Локи страстно овладели настойчивые губы.  
Локи отворачивался, но каждый раз попадался снова. Ему некуда было деться.  
Вё упирался широкой спиной в каменную стену, зажав Локи в тисках.  
Он огладил бока пленника, добрался до бедер, зачерпнул в ладони худые ягодицы, подхватил за них, поднял - и отпустил руки.  
Локи как дикий кот вцепился в плечи тюремщика, обвил ногами бедра, ведь совсем не хотелось провалиться в шахту.  
Ас довольно хмыкнул. Его настойчивые пальцы победоносно сразились с застежками и складками, распахнули одежду на груди Локи.  
Он облизал пальцы, покрыв их волшебной слюной, и взялся за плоские соски пленника, примял большими пальцами.  
Локи вздрогнул. От одного этого прикосновения голова пошла кругом, кинуло в жар, свело в паху... Он застонал, выгнулся, крепко ударился макушкой о стену, но даже боль сейчас вызывала возбуждение.  
Когда Вё снова овладел его ртом, Локи прозрел от темноты. Только видел он не каменные стены вырубленного в скале хода, а золотую сияющую пыльцу, рассеявшуюся в воздухе. Она клубилась вокруг, оседала на лицо. Сладким запахом распаляла кровь.

Его целовал Тор.  
Это был их первый и единственный раз, когда перед церемонией провозглашения Тора королем Асгарда Локи, ехидничая, намекнул брату на поцелуй. А тот вдруг не стал по обыкновению отшучиваться, и с очень серьезным видом положил ладонь на шею Локи пониже макушки, притянул к себе...  
Локи тогда даже съязвить не успел, как поплыл от возбуждения и восторга.  
Губы брата были теплыми, ласковыми. Пробовали его не спеша. Тор целовал так сладко, что подкашивались ноги и восхитительно кружилась голова.  
А когда он вдруг отстранился, сказал, что пойдет вперед, отвернулся быстро, скрывая заливший щеки румянец, Локи так и остался стоять столбом, ошалело глядя вслед. 

Пальцы впились в ягодицы, заставив очнуться от видения. Никакого сияния не было, только темнота вокруг. И тесно прижимающееся могучее тело.  
Руки поднимали и опускали, заставляя тереться промежностью об окаменевший бугор у Вё в штанах.  
Локи тоже был возбужден, но чувство это было иного рода, нежели от поцелуя с Тором. Тогда ему хотелось кричать от счастья. Сейчас же его поглощала мрачная пульсирующая трясина, одуряюще пахнущая багульником.  
Противиться не было сил.  
Локи с придушенным стоном вцепился в ремень - свой, потом асов, рывками расстегнул, потом запутался в пуговицах, еле справился.  
Вё не помогал, наслаждаясь проявлением страсти со стороны пленника.  
Локи заёрзал, стягивая с бедер штаны.  
Член аса головкой ткнулся под ягодицы.  
Вё обслюнявил два пальца и привычным движением ввёл их пленнику. Локи громко, со стоном, выдохнул. Подался вперед и ткнулся лбом в широкую грудь великана.  
Ас раскачивал Локи на своих пальцах, а тот, широко распахнув рот, стонал ему между ключиц.  
Расширив отверстие на свой взгляд достаточно, Вё взял член под головку и настойчиво втиснул её в разработанный анус. Локи стиснул губы, но мучительное мычание всё равно вырвалось.  
\- Ты каждый раз такой тесный, - шепнул брат Одина и начал поддавать вверх бедрами, погружаясь в кишку пленника по самые яйца.  
Локи не суждено было продержаться долго. Через пару размеренных движений Вё принялся драть его со всей силы, так, что яйца шлепали о зад. Жжение в кишке раздражало и, вдобавок к темноте, обостряло ощущения. Возбуждала даже абсурдность самой ситуации.  
Всё это довело Локи до края обрыва.  
Почувствовав, что пленник деревенеет, готовый финишировать, Вё прижался к его губам своими, глубоко проник языком.  
Локи пришлось, кончая, стонать своему мучителю в рот.  
Капли семени забрызгали им животы.  
Потом Локи как тряпичная кукла болтался на своём тюремщике, пока тот ублажал себя его задницей. Локи думал о том, как много бы отдал за возможность вновь попробовать на вкус тот самый единственный поцелуй.

Воздух вокруг раскалился. Локи с трудом дышал.  
\- Где мы? - прохрипел он.  
\- Вокруг нас пещера с горящим газом. Когда я прорубал шахту, то наткнулся на неё, - Вё провел ладонью по лицу, словно нащупывал старую рану. - Именно из неё газ пробирается на поверхность и окружает Ландамаэри. Пришлось завалить часть хода и двигаться в другом направлении.  
Локи оперся было о стену, но с шипением отдернул руку.  
\- Газ тут повсюду. Стены прокаляются насквозь, но достаточно толстые, чтобы не плавиться, - добавил Вё.  
Локи потёр обожженную ладонь.  
\- Куда мы идем? Ты прорыл Асгард насквозь?!  
Ас только хмыкнул.  
Они спускались дальше. Жар исчез.  
Локи вдруг замер.  
\- Я слышу воду?  
Вё кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
Крутой спуск вниз перешел в короткий коридор, выведший путников в огромную пещеру. Судя по шуму, здесь текла целая река.  
Локи замер, ничего не видя вокруг. Вдруг его подбросило в воздух. Он коротко охнул от неожиданности и вынужденно ухватился за шею Вё.  
\- Так будет быстрее, - произнес великан. В его голосе Локи различил улыбку.  
В объятиях Вё его покачивало как на спокойных волнах: ас шел размашисто, но свою ношу старался не растрясти.  
Локи почувствовал, как великан спустился по пологому каменистому берегу и вошел в реку.  
Вскоре вода подобралась к ногам, заполнила сапоги, пропитала насквозь одежду, обжигая льдом кожу. Локи зашипел, принялся взбираться повыше, звеня цепью и цепляясь за плечо аса.  
Вё понял, в чем дело, поднял пленника высоко на руках, не обращая внимания на ручьи, потекшие на его голову с капризной ноши.  
Наконец они выбрались на соседний берег.  
Локи стучал зубами от холода.  
\- Раздевайся, - велел Вё.  
\- Опять? - мрачно спросил Локи, но подчинился.  
Он услышал шорох, вспомнил про сверток, который брат Одина нёс все это время и умудрился не намочить.  
Что-то легло на голые плечи и окутало волшебным теплом, мягким, с густой длинной шерстью. Вероятно, это была шкура снежного барса. Сын ледяного великана судорожно закутался в неё.  
Вё снова сграбастал его на руки, прихватив и мокрую одежду.  
Спустя недолгое время Локи совсем пригрелся и задремал.

Он видел сон.  
Когда Локи еще не был лишен всей своей силы, ему порой приходили видения, но сны не снились никогда.  
Под босыми ногами лежала истрескавшаяся красная пустыня. Небо над ней было по грозовому серое.  
На плоском горизонте Локи увидел черное, искореженное, припавшее к земле обломанными ветвями дерево и пошел к нему. Издали невозможно было понять: то ли кора так черна, то ли ствол прогорел.  
Локи приблизился к торчащим из-под земли корням. Под одним он заметил что-то влажно блестящее. Наклонился, протянул руку...  
"Неееее троооооожь..."  
Локи обернулся, но никого не было рядом. Подняв взгляд на дерево, он увидел там змея. Золотая чешуя блестела на солнце, глаза поблескивали голубыми топазами, с клыков капал густой яд.  
"Осссставь его... мнеееееееее..."  
"Я только посмотрю, что это", - ответил Локи и схватил то, что заметил в корнях.  
Мокрый осклизлый упругий шарик. Локи раскрыл ладонь.  
Это был глаз. Зрачок метался, искал и вдруг посмотрел прямо вверх.  
"Я вижу тебя!" - прогрохотал голос из ниоткуда. Он не принадлежал змею и очень напугал Локи. Сердце панически забилось, всё тело сковал страх.  
Глазное яблоко скатилось с ладони. Локи вдруг тоже упал, будто ноги подрубили.  
Он лежал на покрытой коркой земле, щекой в пыли, уставившись в одну точку где-то на горизонте.  
Весь мир под ним начал крениться вниз, вынуждая тело соскальзывать прямо в небо. Локи очнулся, попытался цепляться за трещины под собой, но пустынное плато наклонилось так сильно, что он уже почти висел.  
На горизонте взошло огромное пылающее солнце.  
Пальцы царапали песчаную корку, судорожно ища спасения, но силы в них быстро иссякли. Локи оторвался и начал стремительно падать в объятия испепеляющего шара.

Локи содрогнулся всем телом. Сквозь веки пробивался яркий свет.  
Защитившись козырьком ладони, Локи приоткрыл один глаз.  
Он лежал, голый, в сползшей шкуре ирбиса, на каменном полу открытой пещеры, балконом выходящей в голубое безбрежное небо. Рядом, разложенная и подсохшая, лежала его одежда.  
На краю обрыва сидел ссутулившись, сложив руки на коленях, Вё.  
Закутавшись в шкуру, Локи приблизился к нему и осторожно заглянул за плечо. Далеко внизу небо темнело и перетекало в черноту с мерцающими в ней звездами.  
Локи повернул голову на источник нестерпимого сияния и изумленно выдохнул.  
Из скалы выбивался отросток Иггдрасиля, великого Древа. Он был тонок, извилист, почти без ветвей. Но, как и основной ствол, расположенный под чертогами Одина, устремлялся вниз, в Мидгард.  
\- Когда заключение стало невыносимым, я взялся пробивать тоннель в самую твердь. Выберись я на поверхность за рвом Ландамаэри, меня тут же увидел бы кто-нибудь из соглядатаев Одина. Данное брату слово было бы нарушено, а мои дни сочтены.  
Вё улыбнулся Локи.  
\- Нам предстоит спуск в Мидгард. Оденься.  
Локи фыркнул в сторону, вздернув брови. Он спешно натянул заскорузлую одежду и вдел ноги в непросохшие до конца сапоги.  
Вырубленной по краю скалы тропой ас провел пленника к отростку Иггдрасиля, и они полезли по нему вниз.  
По пути Вё продолжил свой рассказ.  
\- Пробивая шахту, я ни на что не рассчитывал. Это было хоть какое-то занятие. Прошло много времени, прежде чем я обнаружил систему пещер и, обследуя их, нашел выход.  
Локи внимательно слушал, наслаждаясь свободным движением и отсутствием каменных тисков вокруг.  
\- По началу я ликовал и бросился в Мидгард. Там я принял облик простого смертного, странствовал и многое видел. Верные вороны предупреждали меня, если Один отсылал ко мне пленника, и я всегда успевал вернуться назад, в Ландамаэри.  
Вскоре я понял, что в Мидгарде мне не найти пути к трону Асгарда. Умри я в сражении, не попал бы в Вальхаллу, поскольку был богом. Подобраться к Биврёсту я тоже не мог. Люди были слабы и не могли принести пользу... И даже найди я способ вернуться в Асгард, временное лжецарствование во время сна Одина меня больше не привлекало.  
Локи ухватился за ветку и спрыгнул на изгиб ствола ниже.  
\- И вот тебе всучили меня.  
Великан обернулся.  
\- Никто кроме тебя не смог бы мне помочь.  
Выражение лица аса было пугающим... решимость и боль, горечь и надежда... Локи замер и не мог двинуться с места, пока Вё не отпустил его, не отвел глаза.  
Атмосфера вокруг становилась всё темнее, градиентом переходя из насыщенно-голубой через сапфирово-синюю в черный уголь.  
\- Держись теснее к Древу, - велел ас. - Иначе обледенеешь, и мне опять придется тебя тащить.  
Свет от ствола окружал приятным теплом. Из любопытства Локи протянул руку к границе с тьмой и тут же ощутил безжалостные иглы холода.  
"Интересно, если я обледенею, то умру?".  
Он отдернул руку и двинулся дальше.

Ствол Иггдрасиля привел путников на протяжённый ледник. По левую руку вдали виднелось холодное серое море.  
Стоило отойти от сияющего золотом ствола, как он переставал быть различим. Вместо него оставался широкий луч света, пробивающийся между налитыми снегом тучами.  
Вё поторапливал, а Локи всё оборачивался на место их прибытия.  
Локи снова закутался в шкуру. Уставший после спуска, он еле волочил дрожащие от напряжения ноги.  
\- Вё! - закричал Локи сквозь бьющий в лицо ветер. - Где мы!  
Великан не ответил. Замер на месте.  
Локи, задыхаясь, доковылял до него.  
\- Это Исландия? Для Антарктики или Гренландии слишком тепло.  
Ас был мрачен и напряженно всматривался в серое небо.  
\- Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? - тот не реагировал. - Вё?  
Локи тронул великана за руку.  
В небе зародился далекий гул.  
Брат Одина обернулся. Его глаза горели решимостью.  
Протянув руки к пленнику, он обнял его и прижал к себе спиной.  
Наклонившись к самому уху, ас зашептал:  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты мог быть со мной, Локи.  
Гул приближался, становился раскатистым, даже земля вокруг начала дрожать.  
\- Но я хорошо тебя знаю. И не могу оставить за своей спиной.  
Локи метнул взгляд на низкое, провисшее небо.  
\- Что ты сделал, Вё? - он начал изо всех сил вырываться.  
Великан легко его удерживал, не замечая ударов.  
\- На моём месте ты поступил бы также.  
\- Что ты сделал?!  
Локи дернулся, глянул вверх – и перестал дышать, уставившись в одну точку.  
Мир вокруг замер, сердце провалилось в бездну от ужаса.  
Сквозь облака проступил околопланетный корабль читаури, приспустивший маскировочные экраны, не нужные у самой поверхности. Черная глыба, неотвратимо надвигающаяся, была воплощением самых страшных кошмаров, вестник скорой смерти.  
Локи начал неистово биться в руках аса. В ход пошли даже зубы и ногти. Сперва он ругался, угрожал, потом кричал, что его убьют, умолял отпустить, обещал любые услуги, пока не сорвал голос. Под конец лишь сипел – изо всех сил, пытаясь перекрыть гул, и даже не замечая, как по лицу текут и замерзают дорожками злые слезы.  
Вё держал его.  
\- Я обменяю тебя на технологию читаури, способную продержать Одина во сне хоть вечность.  
\- Поганый трус… - процедил Локи. – Ты обрекаешь меня на мучительную смерть ради снотворного для братца. И всё это только потому, что у тебя кишка тонка его прикончить!..  
Вё зарылся лицом в волосы на макушке пленника, спутавшиеся, покрытые каменной пылью.  
\- Один - слишком важный энергетический узел этой вселенной. Поэтому он должен быть жив. Я просто отставлю его в сторонку.  
Локи ударил головой назад и попал асу по губам.  
\- Ты никогда не будешь достойным правителем Асгарда.  
Вё сплюнул в сторону кровь и спокойно ответил.  
\- Я предприму все усилия. Отыщу жертвенный глаз брата, который будет помогать мне, пока жив сам Один. Получив этот артефакт, я обрету часть великой мудрости.  
Двигатели космического корабля проплавили огромные пятна в снежном покрове. Когда они погасли, опустился трап.  
С него сошла фигура в черном саване. За ней следовали веером шестеро воинов читаури, облаченных в доспехи.  
Локи тихо заскулил, пятками отталкиваясь от скользкого наста, вдавливаясь в мощный торс своего тюремщика.  
Владыка подошел вплотную. Из рукава савана показалась длань с острым когтем. Палец поддел подбородок Локи. Глаза врага поблескивали в черноте капюшона. Они предвкушали.  
\- Мы встретились даже раньше, чем я предполагал. Рад, что ты меня помнишь.  
Локи изо всех сил старался не закричать.  
\- Ты не обманул, ас. Твои посланники передали всё верно.  
Вё притиснул к себе Локи, будто не хотел, чтобы его пленника трогали раньше времени.  
\- Как договаривались. Твоё обещание в обмен на моё.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне предателя. Стоит ли связываться с одним предателем, продающим другого?  
\- Не хочешь, не бери, - отрезал Вё. - Обойдусь без помощи читаури. А вы не рассчитывайте на обещанный кусок.  
Владыка зашипел, негодуя.  
\- Ладно.  
Он обернулся к своей личной гвардии и забрал у одного из солдат металлический ящик. Передал его Вё.  
Ас отступил на шаг назад, увлекая за собой Локи.  
\- Мне понадобится еще кое-что.  
\- Это не входит в сделку!  
\- Теперь входит, - лицо аса было суровым. - Дашь мне пару твоих солдат на время. Потом верну.  
Вё криво ухмыльнулся.  
Читаури замялся: просьба была неожиданной.  
\- Они пригодятся мне, чтобы попасть в Асгард и начать действовать в нужном нам направлении.  
Властитель думал не долго. Отрывисто назвал двоих, они вышли из строя.  
\- Это ваш новый хозяин, - последнее слово источало презрение. Солдаты замерли по стойке «смирно» - отлаженные боевые единицы. - Возвращаемся.  
Владыка сделал короткий жест когтем. Воин-читаури вырвал из рук Вё оцепеневшего пленника.  
Бежать некуда. Спасения нет.  
\- Ты выберешься, - шепнул едва слышно брат Одина.  
Локи выкрутил голову так, что захрустели позвонки, и выплюнул зло:  
\- Встретимся у Хелль.

«Брат мой… Если бы ты был рядом, я мог бы спрятаться за тебя от этого света. Он пожирает мои глаза, мою кожу… Он капает сверху, как лава Муспельхейма, и проедает моё тело.  
Нет… пожалуй, мне не хочется, чтобы ты был рядом и видел меня таким.  
Я предпочел бы остаться твоим соперником, изгнанным, но не побежденным. О, если бы ты думал, что я сбежал из тюрьмы, и пропал без вести..! Тогда порой ты мог бы взглянуть в бездну космоса и, быть может, подмигнул бы далекой звезде. И сказал бы своим детям: «Вон там ваш дядя, Локи».  
Я часто представляю твоё лицо. Все труднее представить его улыбающимся. Но я хорошо помню глаза. Твои глаза с бликами огня, когда ты нависаешь надо мной, вдруг оказываешься так близко…  
А у меня всё не плохо. Мои вновь обретенные «друзья» рады меня видеть каждую свободную минуту. И даже не спешат меня прикончить. Им со мной весело. И они – большие затейники.  
Любят играть со мной.  
Иногда это только Иной, их главный. Иногда он с друзьями. Они располагаются на уютных ложах и смотрят на меня через незаметную перепонку стекла. Перегородка нужна им, чтобы отгородиться от запахов и грязи, которые могут помешать пить и есть, в общем, приятно проводить время.  
Иной выполняет все свои обещания, мне не на что жаловаться.  
Они делают ставки – закричу ли я. Я играю честно, просто из принципа. Терплю до последнего. Правда, этот последний наступает быстрее, чем мне хочется: палачи из читаури толковые.  
Иной как-то даже устроил соревнования между ними. Они, как мидгардские гладиаторы, выбрали себе инструменты. Один палач взял хлысты с металлическими утяжелителями, другой – огнемет точечного действия, третий – металлическую трубку, стреляющую дротиками. У них даже были правила, по которым они работали, но я не успел толком разобрать. Помню только, что выступали они по очереди.  
Иной тогда единственный раз заглянул в мой загон. Он сказал: «Я ведь обещал, что убью тебя медленно». И достал шприц. Вколол его мне, и добавил: «А потом оживлю. И убью снова. Так будет, пока ты мне не наскучишь».  
Это средство оказалось довольно действенным. Раны рубцуются – не как раньше, когда я еще был богом, - но все-таки. Боль, правда, не притупляется. И пока идет заживление, всё жутко чешется. Бывает, я линяю как змея: кожа слезает со всего тела чулком.  
Только вот средство это, раз получив, нужно принимать регулярно. Хотя бы раз в день. Иначе к утру начинается такая ломка, что ползаешь по полу на лопатках. Все конечности выкручивает, так и выдрал бы их с корнем, да нечем. И голова трещит. И, кажется, что глаза вот-вот лопнут.  
В такие времена даже ждешь очередного раунда, потому что после дадут облегчение. И боль от пыток едва ли перекрывает ломку. Так что даже в этих минусах есть свои плюсы…»  
Локи повис на проклятых цепях, пристегнутых высоко за его спиной.  
Он не смог усмехнуться, а так хотел: получалось, Один косвенно участвует даже в нынешних его наказаниях.  
От дыбы затрещали суставы в плечах. Локи коротко выдохнул и потерял сознание.

«Да, читаури – высокотехнологичная цивилизация. Но какая красота в том, чтобы отпиливать от меня по микрону? Со скуки уснешь. Так что они все верно придумали.  
Я стараюсь запомнить лица своих палачей, но они, Хелль их забери, все одинаковые. Так что мстить в любом случае придется всей расе в целом.  
Я не теряю надежды, ты же меня знаешь…  
…Еще я применяю к ним их же методы. В своих сладких грезах, увы. Но когда болит всё тело, так отрадно ударить этой болью в мерзкую рожу. Представляю её где-то на стене и бью кулаком, прямо между круглых глаз. И даже легче становится. А на костяшках давно корки, так что не страшно».  
Локи с тихим стоном перевалился на бок, обхватил себя руками. Цепи впились в ставшую прозрачной кожу. Он оттолкнулся пятками от пола, сделал стойку на макушке, снова упал. Мучительная боль ввинчивалась в каждый сустав, в каждую кость. Расчленяла, рвала на куски.  
Локи долго полз к стене. Он был похож на гротескную личинку, кое-где белую, но в основном искромсанную перочинным ножом жестокого естествоиспытателя. Корчащуюся в предсмертной агонии, то совершающую рывок, то начинающую крутиться на одном месте, биться, извиваться.  
У стены Локи сел, привалившись спиной. От боли его корчило, и чтобы отвлечься, он вынужден был двигать ногами, отталкиваться пятками от пола. Стена служила фиксатором.  
Коротким движением Локи перекинул цепь за голову, натянул, чувствуя позвонками выкованные альвами звенья.  
«Сегодня я смогу. Не смейся. Да, я каждый день это говорю. Но подожди. Вот увидишь…»  
Локи крепко взялся за цепь поближе к горлу и, перекрестив, начал давить.  
Выпустил из пальцев раньше, чем кончились силы. Уронил лицо в ладони.  
«…Я слишком хочу жить… Слышишь?!»

Локи то приходил в себя, то снова проваливался в темноту. Полдня назад ему сделали укол, так что ломка отступила, правда перед этим изукрасили так, что он начал мочиться кровью.  
«Сколько я здесь?»  
Он не считал дни, не выцарапывал зарубки на стене. У него не было никакой возможности отследить ход времени. Да и не было в этом смысла. Выбраться из заточения он не мог, а нынешняя его жизнь была равномерно наполнена болью. Какая разница, сколько её уже прошло и сколько еще осталось.  
Локи вспомнил мидгардскую легенду о Торе. Северяне рассказывали своим детям: если битва окажется неравной, стоит лишь трижды позвать – и бог-громовержец придет на помощь.  
Локи ткнулся лицом в скрещенные под головой руки.  
\- Тор, - сипло простонал в гладкий металлический пол.  
Он остро ощутил, что раньше читаури с их играми его прикончит невыносимое одиночество.  
\- Тор!  
Локи видел перед собой фигуру названого брата - темный силуэт, стоящий против солнца. И потянулся к нему рукой. Но тот не сдвинулся с места.  
От горя и отчаяния Локи заплакал. И закричал, разрывая лёгкие.  
\- ТОООООР!!!

«За устроенный концерт они зашили мне рот. Я знаю, ты всегда мечтал поступить так же.  
Оттянули губы и пропечатали металлическими скобками.  
Сейчас вот, спустя шесть раундов веселых игрищ, когда я вынужден был орать не взирая на некоторые трудности, эти скобки висят – какая снизу, какая сверху. Я вытаскиваю их потихоньку. Сразу все не смог, оказалось… неприятно.  
Думаю, брат мой, сейчас тебе совсем не захотелось бы меня поцеловать…»

Локи повернул голову ко входу в свой провонявший кровью загон. Он услышал далекий гул, но не придал этому особого значения.  
Рокочущий звук повторился ближе, за ним прогремел взрыв. Даже пол содрогнулся.  
Локи приподнялся на локте. Что-то приближалось и несло с собой крики и выстрелы.  
Взрыв прогремел совсем близко снаружи, где-то в коридоре.  
Локи, повинуясь инстинкту, пополз к дальней стене. Не успел он достичь её своими силами, как его швырнуло ударной волной. Куски металла просвистели мимо и вдребезги разбили стеклянную перегородку.  
В открывшемся светлом проеме возникла тень. Локи прищурился, чтобы разглядеть.  
Некто стоял к нему спиной, смотреть пришлось против света. Пришелец, судя по очертаниям, был человекоподобным. Крупнее и выше Тора.  
Ничего не понимающий Локи забился в угол, решив, что когда перестрелка закончится, он выберется в коридор, поищет оружие читаури и постарается сбежать на одном из малых истребителей. Авось разберется, как сдвинуть его с места. А нет – так погибнет, сражаясь за жизнь.  
Существо в проеме повернулось боком. Свет лениво лизнул металлическую обтекаемую поверхность шлема. Из раскрытой ладони вырвался луч и ударил вглубь коридора, откуда донесся вой и ответные выстрелы.  
Локи опешил. Громко сглотнув, он еле вытолкнул имя, захотел услышать его звучание, чтобы понять, спятил ли он наконец или просто еще не проснулся.  
\- Старк?..  
Тут он заметил, что в руке, не занятой стрельбой, пришелец сжимает что-то.  
Локи подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть.  
Не успел он как следует сфокусировать взгляд, как Железный человек метнул это нечто и принял позу ловца, вытянув руку чуть вбок.  
Раздались крики, скрежет металла и взрыв.  
А предмет, возвращавшийся бумерангом, врезался прямо между золотых «глаз», отбросив спасителя за пределы видимости.  
Локи почувствовал, как задергалось нижнее веко.  
\- …Тор?..  
В коридоре началась электрическая буря. Треск молний и раскаты грома в тесном пространстве оглушали. Ни один другой звук не смог перекрыть их.  
Наконец все стихло. Локи медленно опустил руки, которыми зажимал уши.  
Раздался металлический лязг. Фигура, закованная в броню, ввалилась в пыточный загон.  
Запястьем пришелец открыл забрало шлема.  
Лицо Тора в обрамлении растрепанных, тут же выбившихся наружу пшеничных прядей, окаменело. Губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
Он приблизился к сидящему в углу Локи.  
\- Прости, что так поздно, брат, - охрипшим от боли голосом произнес наследник Асгарда.  
Локи полуприкрыл глаза и позволил изуродованным губам едва заметно растянуться в улыбке.  
\- Зачем ты вообще притащился? Я мог уйти в любой момент. А ты испортил всё веселье.  
Опустившись перед Локи на колени, Тор достал из открывшегося на бедре слота капсулу, смотрящуюся песчинкой в металлической руке.  
\- Соскучился.  
Локи покосился на капсулу и быстро закинул её в разорванный рот. Поморщился.  
\- Что теперь?  
\- Я заплавил коридор с обеих сторон. Будем пробиваться наружу.  
Локи почувствовал, как отступает боль, и в голове проясняется.  
\- Я бесполезен.  
\- Это ничего.  
По лицу Тора было заметно, что он хочет сказать что-то еще, но, так и не решившись, мягко отстранил Локи и направил луч из ладони в дальнюю стену.  
Локи первым делом на мысках перебрался через лужицы разбитого стекла к ложам своих мучителей. Стянув покрывало с одного из них, Локи обнаружил, что это была кожа гуманоида-гиганта, с татуировками вместо узора. Не исключено, что его собственная шкура рано или поздно украсила бы местный интерьер.  
Особого выбора не было, прикрыться хотелось. Локи решительно замотался в покрывало и поплелся следом за Тором.  
Он не вмешивался в действия названого брата и не задавал вопросов.  
Тор пробивал очередную стену, зачищал помещение и заплавлял вход, чтобы замедлить преследование.  
Локи осторожно пробирался через развороченные стены, следил за братом: как тот яростно убивает, виртуозно справляясь с костюмом Железного человека. Безразлично отмечал разбрызганную веером синюю кровь, трупы читаури с разбитыми Мьёлльниром головами, изрезанные лазером, - и при этом совсем не чувствовал себя настоящим, не понимал до конца, что происходит.

\- Это последняя, - Тор похлопал металлической перчаткой по стене. – За ней обшивка корабля и пустота.  
Он шагнул к Локи.  
\- Не бойся, брат. Я заберу тебя отсюда. Ты уснешь ненадолго, а потом я разбужу.  
\- Что? – Локи напрягся, а потом усмехнулся. – Аа, я понял. Конечно, у тебя нет запасного костюма для меня.  
Тор, не настроенный на препирательства, молча сгреб Локи в охапку, и с ним на руках выстрелил в стену, увеличил мощность луча, чтобы пробить её насквозь.  
\- Читаури наверняка включили защитное поле, чтобы не выпустить нас! Ты так просто не уйдешь! Нам надо остаться и захватить истребитель!  
Тор расправился со стеной, лазер вгрызся во внутреннюю обшивку.  
\- Тор! – надрывался Локи. – Я не выживу в пустоте! Я заледенею!  
\- Все будет хорошо, братишка, - вдруг очень нежно сказал тот. – Ты проснешься. Ведь ты бог. И всегда им будешь.  
Забрало шлема с лязгом опустилось. Обшивка со стоном стала заваливаться назад, открывая за собой немигающий зрачок космоса.  
«Ты ничего не продумал..» - это была последняя мысль Локи.

Тор вскинул голову. Далекое эхо назвало его имя. Почудилось? Ветер?  
Почудилось… Он протянул руки к костру.  
В ледяном мире наследник Асгарда был погружен в боль своей утраты, здесь никто из близких не беспокоил его.  
Воспоминания, как удары бича, хлестали по сердцу. Иногда казалось, что Тор нарочно мучает себя ими, наказывает. За то, что не смог помочь брату избежать беды. Не уберег от безумия.  
Ас вспоминал злой оскал под перебитым носом и хмурился. И словно от этого ветер выл сильнее, по морозному небу спасались прочь редкие рваные облака, а огонь костра дрожал и пытался спрятаться.  
«Тор…» - шепот в самое ухо.  
Громовержец вскочил и осмотрелся, держа Мьёлльнир наготове.  
\- Кто здесь? Выходи! – рявкнул он.  
Шутить он был не настроен. А если это ётуны опять «играют» с ним, то самое время. Два дня минуло с последней стычки, а мысли одолели и измучили.  
Никого.  
Тор сел обратно к костру.  
Один был безразличен, когда приказал вернуть Локи в цепях. Некогда сын, Локи теперь был лишь преступником, его ждал суд. Тор заранее знал результат, и участвовать в фарсе не желал. Он ничем не мог помочь виновному брату. И, даже признавая предательство Локи, его вероломство и злодеяния, не мог ненавидеть.  
«Я не достаточно любил тебя, брат».  
Тор услышал крик. Он был пронзительным, исполненным отчаяния. Звук ударил его, ошеломил, опрокинул на спину. Громовержец оказался распластанным на промерзшей земле, а перед глазами промелькнули все миры Иггдрасиля и раскрылся глубокий космос. Тор следовал за невидимой нитью. Он оказался в неизвестном ему пространстве, увидел замершую армаду читаури и оказался внутри одного из кораблей. В металлическом чреве был заключен его брат.  
Бог Грома очнулся. Его трясло от ярости. Он запрокинул голову и зарычал, вымещая свой гнев и грозя кулаком небу.  
Как! Как Локи попал к этим тварям? Неужели Один отдал его им?! В это Тор не желал верить.  
Он должен будет во всем разобраться.  
Но сначала поможет брату.  
Ас вскочил и принялся затаптывать костер. Искры огня взметнулись и затанцевали вокруг, жаля лицо.  
Как же попасть в пространство читаури? Туда не приведет Биврёст…  
Ему нужна была помощь.

\- Мистер Старк, к вам Тор Одинсон, - мягко произнес Джарвис.  
Тони работал в лаборатории. На самом деле он собирался посетить пару ночных клубов для начала, а там переместиться с "урожаем" в свой особняк. Но вместо предсказанной безоблачной ночи разыгралась нешуточная буря с непроглядной стеной ливня, громом и молниями на весь горизонт.  
\- Скажи, что меня нет.  
\- Он серьезно настроен, мистер Старк.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - Тони оттер руки и направился вверх по лестнице. - Напомни мне обновить черный список непрошенных гостей.  
Тор стоял промокший до нитки, волосы слиплись в сосульки. Его лицо было таким мрачным, что Тони тихонько присвистнул.  
\- Вот из-за кого погода испортилась. Дай угадаю. Локи?  
Тор оттеснил Старка в сторону, проходя в гостиную.  
\- Чего сразу Локи? - насупился ас.  
\- Да у вас нет других проблем! - пожал плечами Тони. - Выкладывай.  
Тор провел тыльной стороной ладони по мокрому лбу.  
\- Я услышал зов. Таким способом северяне просили помощи в битве. Я даже успел забыть о нем: последний раз слышал полторы тысячи лет назад. Сейчас, я уверен, это был Локи. Я вижу дорогу к нему. Он у читаури.  
Тони хмурился.  
\- И чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Радужный мост не приведет меня туда. Помоги мне найти способ.  
Старк в первый момент даже опешил, но быстро обрел дар речи.  
\- Тор, ты хороший парень, - медленно произнес он, подыскивая глазами средства самозащиты, - но - нет. Я не буду ему помогать.  
Ас стиснул кулак.  
\- Прошу тебя. Помоги *мне*. Не ему. Я в долгу не останусь.  
Тони задумался, потер подбородок.  
\- Ладно. Пошли.  
Они спустились в лабораторию.  
Старк развернул в воздухе электронную карту звездного неба.  
\- Где цель?  
Тор медленно обвел взглядом полупрозрачную картину с множеством спиралей галактик, с огоньками солнц и вкраплениями туманностей. Он слушал свой внутренний компас.  
\- Вот здесь, - ас указал место, и Тони тут же развернул его на весь экран, чтобы рассмотреть подробности.  
\- Созвездие Гидра, галактика М68. Это тридцать три тысячи световых лет от нас. На данный момент.  
Тор выжидающе смотрел на Старка.  
\- Как я тебе помогу?! - всплеснул руками тот.  
\- Дай мне свой костюм. Ты ведь бывал в нем в космосе.  
Тони устало вздохнул.  
\- Даже если я найду для тебя подходящий размерчик, даже если открою способ летать со скоростью света, даже если изобрету возможность навигации на такой скорости и получу сплав, способный выдержать перегрузки в сотни g, тебе всё равно придется добираться туда тридцать три тысячи лет.  
Тор выглядел озадаченным.  
\- У тебя нет ничего, что двигалось бы быстрее этой самой скорости?  
Старк весело заржал. Утер слезу в углу глаза и помахал рукой.  
\- Не трать на меня своё время.  
\- Постой.  
Тор обдумывал возникшую мысль так долго, что Тони от скуки вернулся к схемам очередного прототипа. Наконец ас решительно сверкнул глазами, сжал кулаки.  
\- У меня есть способ попасть по назначению. ...Вернее, будет.  
Старк обернулся на него. Быстро проиграл очевидную мыслительную цепочку. Поднял брови.  
\- Ты собираешься... - и тут же замахал руками. - Нет-нет, ничего мне не говори.  
В глазах Тора тлели боль и отчаяние.  
Ученый вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Я одолжу тебе костюм. Ненадолго. Есть один, как раз для работы в космосе. Ты должен поместиться. Без этих твоих утяжелителей, конечно... А ты за это мне окажешь маленькую услугу.  
\- Желай, - кивнул Тор.  
Тони потер руки.  
\- Доверь мне свой молот на часок.  
Потрясенный наглостью мидгардца, Тор отступил на шаг.  
\- Это зачем еще!  
\- Ну, тебе что, ради брата жалко? - начал было очередную подначку Тони, но взгляд Тора стал таким тяжелым и усталым, что пришлось прерваться досрочно. - Кхм. Ладно, здоровяк, не кипятись. Я хочу изучить сплав и природу минералов, его образовавших. Для этого я сниму точечную пробу.  
\- Мьёлльнир не возможно повредить, - Тор злился всё сильнее. К этому чувству примешивалась ревность. Больше всего громовержец не желал, чтобы хоть кто-то осквернял его священное оружие прикосновениями.  
\- Я попытаюсь воспользоваться электромагнитным излучением на ультракоротких волнах. Глубина проникновения будет меньше одной сотой микрона. Ты даже не увидишь образец.., если мне удастся его получить.  
Тор прикрыл глаза. Ради брата он пожертвует всем. Но ведь совсем нет времени на опыты...  
\- Согласен.  
Старк гостеприимным жестом указал на металлический постамент, окруженный высокоточными анализаторами.  
Тор волновался так, будто ждал, пока знахарь закончит тяжелую операцию над раненным родичем.  
Когда тонкая игла лазера коснулась молота, он отвернулся, не в силах смотреть.  
Старк переговаривался с Джарвисом на языке науки до тех пор, пока установка не начала искриться и дымить, и не пришлось перейти на мидгардский матерный.  
Тор поднялся и нервно заходил из стороны в сторону. "Быстрее же, Хелль тебя дери!" Он ощущал всем телом, как течет время. Время его брата. И понимал, что, если не поспешить, скоро песчинки кончатся.  
Наконец Старк удовлетворился.  
\- Чуть всё оборудование не спалил. Пришлось увеличить мощность до критической.  
Тор быстро снял молот с постамента и осмотрел со всех сторон. Вскинул взгляд на Тони.  
\- Теперь давай костюм.

Широкий тоннель, пригодный для проезда даже крупногабаритной техники, вёл из особняка к подземному полигону. Пространство, окруженное стенами толщиной в пять метров, напоминало небольшой аэропорт.  
Тор заметно нервничал, и всё время торопил Тони, поэтому тот решил учить всему и сразу в условиях боя.  
Каждый из них нес металлический ящик - сложенный костюм Железного человека.  
Сын Одина понимал, что не разобравшись в управлении хитроумным доспехом, он практически не имеет шансов спасти брата. И под тяжелые удары сердца твердил: "Держись, Локи. Дождись меня".  
Ас отстегнул плащ, снял доспех, остался голым по пояс.  
\- Мм, - Тони приподнял брови, и по-деловому продолжил. - Броня костюма достаточная, чтобы защитить тебя от множественных попаданий из большинства известных видов оружия.  
Старк вдел ногу в специальный паз в ящике, запуская механизм сборки. - Сейчас сам убедишься.  
Тор повторил его действие. Пока части костюма с лязгом сочленялись, ас мрачно смотрел перед собой. Вздрогнул только однажды - когда металлический гульфик встал на место.  
Тони принял картинную позу.  
\- Джарвис, дай мощный бит.

Во время отработки полета Тор чувствовал себя тушенкой в консервной банке. Мир проносился вокруг смазанной полосой, стены оказывались повсюду и били больно и внезапно.  
\- Руками! Работай руками! - кричал Тони. И: - Опять не успел...  
Когда ас остался лежать тяжело дышащей грудой металла, Старк приземлился рядом, уперев кулак в бедро.  
\- Ты же сам хотел быстро.  
Тор приподнялся и просипел:  
\- Продолжай.  
Тони оставил полеты на время и перешел к демонстрации контактного боя.  
Тор походил на танцора брейка. Костюм не желал подчиняться его рывкам, его разраставшейся ярости. Громовержец то внезапно оказывался развернутым спиной к противнику, то удар уводило в сторону.  
\- Что с этой железкой не так?! - ревел Тор.  
Тони тактично не вдавался в подробности.  
Сын Одина злился, что ничего не получается. Думал, что зря связался со Старком, только драгоценное время упускает.  
Выдохшись, измучавшись от борьбы с костюмом, ас привалился спиной к стене и с грохотом съехал на пол.  
Если он не справится, Локи умрёт. Тор вспомнил крик брата. В нём было столько боли, страха, отчаяния...  
Если продолжать бороться, пытаться заставить костюм работать по своим законам, ничего не выйдет.  
Тор понял, в чем его ошибка. Он привык к подчинению всего и всех. Это было привычно и правильно, ведь он - старший сын и наследник. Сейчас же ему пришлось иметь дело с уникальным механизмом, с которым можно или научиться сотрудничать - или сдаться. Тор должен принять над собой главенство - и даже не какого-то высшего существа, а всего лишь металлической оболочки - или оставить надежду спасти брата.  
Громовержец выдохнул сквозь зубы. "Ладно. Я слушаю тебя".

Тони атаковал разрывными ракетницами. Противник отклонился назад, замер на долю секунды, пропуская снаряды над собой, стремительно выпрямился и метнул вперед молот. Старк увернуться не успел, и бетонная стена приняла его в свои объятия.  
Тони выбрался из осыпающейся ниши и по-боксерски запрыгал на месте.  
\- Мы еще не закончили.  
Громовержец пёр вперед, как бык с прищемленными яйцами. Его удары натыкались на блоки Старка. Костюм Тони выл от перегрузок, пытаясь сдержать натиск бога.  
Вскоре Тор прижал Железного человека к стене и поднял, держа за горло.  
Тони покорно повис.  
\- Ну что? Полегчало? - осведомился Старк.  
Тор открыл забрало: пот течет градом, лихорадочно блестят глаза, ноздри раздуваются, как у загнанного жеребца.  
\- О господи, это заразно?! - воскликнул Тони. Посерьезнев, он продолжил: - Ты оказался способнее, чем я думал. А сломать всё что угодно ты и без моей науки можешь. 

Тор вернулся в Асгард со странным ящиком в руке. Он гнал коня от Биврёста до Вальхаллы, и, подобный буре, ворвался во дворец.  
Наследник схватил за предплечье первого попавшегося стража.  
\- Где Один?  
\- В своих покоях. Никого пускать не велено.  
\- Меня пустит.  
Страж хотел что-то добавить, но успел увидеть лишь край плаща, исчезнувший за поворотом.  
Тор собирался спросить у отца о Локи. Хотел получить объяснения, если потребуется. Не важно, вызовет ли это гнев. И... все еще надеялся, что зов - лишь почудился ему, что брат где-то здесь, в чертогах.  
Он почти достиг цели, когда услышал голос Сиф.  
\- Тор!  
Громовержец обернулся.  
\- Тор, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать! - громко зашептала она, принявшись тащить наследника Асгарда в сторону. - Не здесь.  
\- Нет времени, Сиф, - он попытался мягко отстранить девушку, но та, крепко взяв за руку, выразительно посмотрела в глаза.  
\- Это касается Всеотца.  
Тор нехотя сдался.  
\- Идем ко мне.  
Громовержец почти бежал, таща за собой воительницу до самых её покоев. Один из залов, самый просторный, был переоборудован под лабораторию. В нем они наконец и остановились. Сиф закрыла за собой дверь.  
\- На Всеотца было совершено покушение.  
Сперва Тор изумился, потом испытал мрачное удовлетворение, но тут же пристыдил себя. Слишком рано для выводов.  
\- Что произошло? - тревожно спросил он.  
\- Я не была у дверей Одина и знаю о происшествии почти то же, что и остальные асы. Мы все официально считаем, что это были неизвестные, возможно, ётуны. Они пробрались к самым дверям, где их встретил Страж и испепелил. От них не осталось и следа. Но я нашла кое-что в алькове.  
Девушка открыла стеклянные двери шкафа, заставленного до потолка склянками с замаринованными в спиртовом растворе образцами. Некоторые банки поблескивали магическими переливами.  
Сиф крутанула в воздухе пальцем и целая полка выдвинулась и опустилась перед ней. Ловкие пальцы выцепили нужную склянку.  
\- Я решила спрятать это до твоего прихода.  
В прозрачном растворе плавал обломанный обруч с ромбовидным сегментом и приплавившимися ошметками серой плоти.  
\- Может быть, ты знаешь, что это? – Сиф заглянула в лицо Тора.  
Ас посмотрел ей в глаза, отвернулся и говорил уже в сторону.  
\- Да. Я такое видел. Это часть наголовника читаури, с которыми мы сражались в Мидгарде.  
Сиф изумленно выдохнула.  
\- Без чьей-то помощи они не могли проникнуть в Вальхаллу! Опять Локи! Ты же не знаешь… Его отправили в Ландамаэри. Но проверка, отправленная туда после покушения на Одина, вернулась с известием: он сбежал!  
\- Это не мог быть он, - Тор едва справился с излишней пылкостью в голосе. – Оковы на нем не разрушить. Куда бы он делся без колдовства. Найдется.  
Бог Грома стиснул кулаки.  
\- Если бы я мог попасть в пространство читаури. Я нашел бы способ развязать им языки и выяснить, кто их привел. Мы нашли бы предателя, Сиф!  
Тор замер спиной к девушке. Он был напряжен. И ждал.  
Сиф облизнула губы.  
\- Я… я тебе помогу, если возьмешь меня с собой.  
\- Поможешь? – Тор обернулся, с искренней надеждой в глазах.  
\- Ну… - девушка замялась. – Тессеракт всё ещё у меня. С тех пор, как Один назначил меня хранительницей и исследовательницей куба, я немного продвинулась в управлении его свойствами. Я открою портал, и мы сможем попасть в нужную точку, если ты укажешь мне её на карте неба.  
Бог Грома шагнул к Сиф и крепко прижал её к себе.  
\- Не получится незаметно воспользоваться кубом здесь. Мы переместимся в Ётунхейм.  
Девушка подняла глаза на Тора.  
\- Никто ничего не заподозрит. Решат, что тебе одному бить ётунов стало скучно, и ты вернулся за мной.  
Они расстались на несколько минут.  
Тор бегом отправился в свои покои. Там он стянул с себя массивный воинский доспех и переоделся в охотничью одежду тонкой выделки. В ней он втиснется в шкуру Железного человека, и металл не будет жестоко натирать бока и впиваться в плечи. К тому же, если вдруг придется снимать костюм, он хотя бы не останется голым.  
Чтобы скрыть свою странную для путешествия в Ётунхейм одежду, Тор закутался в плащ.  
На прощание он обернулся. На столе стояла криво склеенная фигурка мальчишки из зеленого змеевика.

Ледяной ветер целовал в макушку, покрывая её инеем. Под ногами вилась позёмка.  
Сиф прочитала заклинание, и контейнер с кубом стал видим. Она осторожно поставила его на снег, раскрыла, обнажив драгоценное содержимое, и начала работу, вытаскивая тончайшие нити энергии.  
– Когда ты откроешь портал, я пойду один, - сказал Тор и жестом остановил девичий гнев. – У меня есть только один мидгардский космический доспех. К тому же, только ты из нас двоих умеешь управлять Тессерактом. Поэтому ты останешься рядом с ним. За мной, возможно, будет погоня, поэтому ты должна будешь закрыть портал, едва я вернусь. Затем сразу отправляйся в Асгард, чтобы куб снова был в безопасности. Скажи, что мы поссорились, или придумай что-нибудь еще, и передай, что я буду позже.  
Сиф хмурилась, но всё же кивнула.  
\- Я поставлю отводящие щиты, чтобы ётуны не набежали. Они не увидят ни меня, ни портал.  
Громовержец улыбнулся ей, показал большой палец и запустил ногой сборку костюма.

Тор бережно опустил на снег покрытое коркой льда тело и бросился на поиски дров для костра.  
Деревьев поблизости не оказалось. Он с трудом смог найти погребенный под снегом колючий кустарник, с остервенением откопал его и повыдирал с корнем.  
Благодаря импульсным пушкам в ладонях костюма удалось быстро поджечь ворох. Затем Тор деактивировал оболочку, оставшись в охотничьей одежде, перенес Локи поближе к костру и улегся поверх, укрыв себя и брата плащом.  
Костер получился большой, но холод всё равно бродил вокруг, то и дело прогрызаясь сквозь тонкую куртку.  
Бог Грома дышал на синие изорванные губы, пока твердая корка не сползла с них, пока не растаяли крупные кристаллы инея – последний вздох Локи.  
Осторожно, одну за другой, Тор вытащил кривые, почерневшие от крови скобы. Держа их в своей ладони, он сжал кулак, так, что острые края впились в кожу.  
Злой порывистый ветер заставил глаза слезиться.  
Будто ядовитую змею, Тор отшвырнул железки в сторону, а затем снова улегся на Локи.  
Он прикоснулся к губам брата, принялся греть их, вдыхать в рот жизнь. И бесконечно гладил, терся всем телом, плавя лёд.  
\- Просыпайся, - шептал в отчаянии Тор. – Ты ведь не мог умереть…  
Громовержец взял в руки лицо Локи, изможденное, изувеченное.  
Читаури ответят за это. Все, до единого. Он уговорит Сиф снова открыть портал и устроит бойню.  
Тор вжался в плечо брата, сполз губами к шее, умоляя пульс возродиться. Наткнулся на жесткий рубец, отстранился. Распахнул оттаявшее татуированное покрывало, которое Локи прихватил у читаури… При свете костра картина была гораздо ужаснее, чем в текучей корабельной подсветке. И тогда не было времени, чтобы рассмотреть.  
На скулах заходили желваки, лоб прорезали морщины. Громовержец в миг постарел на множество лет.  
Он медленно изучал каждый покрытый чёрной коркой рубец, каждый белесый шрам, каждый кусочек криво сросшейся кожи. Это всё была его вина.  
Тут Локи застонал, слабо зашевелился. И открыл глаза.  
Отрешенный замученный взгляд скользнул по Тору, не узнавая; метнулся обратно. Локи попытался подняться, но не смог совладать с промороженными суставами и упал навзничь.  
Тор помог ему сесть, чувствуя под ладонями ледяную, болезненно влажную кожу и торчащие кости, и прислонил к себе. Стащил охотничью куртку, закутал в нее брата как мог. Обхватил невесомое тело, прижался губами к шее, задышал, стремясь отогреть. Сжал ладони в своих и принялся растирать.  
Локи походил на деревянную куклу с кое-как намеченными суставами.  
\- Зачем?  
Тор едва расслышал пергаментный голос, прижался ухом к острой скуле, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.  
\- Локи… Брат мой… - все слова казались пустой нелепицей, ими не возможно было описать чувства: радость, боль, горечь - были слишком сильны и одновременны.  
\- Зачем… забрал…  
Мерзлые губы еле шевелились, дыхание было таким слабым, что даже не парило на морозе.  
Поверх куртки Тор закутал Локи еще и в свой плащ, а потом, лихорадочно осмотревшись – нет ли еще чего подходящего, дотянулся до трофейного покрывала. Во всех этих одеждах Локи стал похож на жреца Кернунна, только оленьих рогов не хватало.  
Громовержец снова обнял брата, ощутив слабое сопротивление. Локи спрашивал, зачем. Тор понимал, о чем он. Зачем пошел против воли отца, ради кого. Ответ сын Одина знал уже давно.  
Локи начал заметно трястись, даже зубы стали постукивать. Пальцы на руках скрючились, будто пытались сгрести воздух в комок. Он принялся вырываться, а Тор не знал: радоваться возвращению к брату сил или пугаться странным судорогам.  
Глаза Локи стали безумными.  
\- Зачем ты меня забрал!  
\- Я освободил тебя… - непонимающе произнес громовержец.  
Локи истерически засмеялся, дрожа всем телом, и вдруг выгнулся назад так, что виден стал только острый кадык на горле.  
Тор подхватил его, чтобы не свалился в костер, чувствуя себя беспомощным идиотом, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Я пошел за тобой… вот дурак… - громко шептал Локи.  
\- Локи! Как мне помочь?  
Тор заставил брата выпрямиться и прижал к груди. Того колотило всё сильнее: конечности то сковывало судорогой, то отпускало, и они болтались как плети.  
\- …мне вводили… лекарство. …Нужно снова… Я… отогрелся… и… началось…  
Тор мало что понял из с трудом выдыхаемых фраз, вцепился в брата сильнее, стараясь удержать его, не зная, как облегчить боль.  
Глаза Локи закатились, рот растянулся, но вместо крика издал лишь горестный вздох.  
Судороги становились всё сильнее. Его корчило так, что даже бог Грома едва удерживал бьющееся тело.  
\- Пусти! – сипло закричал Локи.  
Тор, пребывая в оцепенении от бессилия, раскрыл объятия.  
Бледное тело брата забилось на снегу в ворохе покровов. Он катался с бока на бок, вставал на лопатки, пальцы сжимались в подобие орлиных когтей.  
Мучительные стоны разрывали сердце Тора на части. Громовержец упал на колени в снег рядом с братом, попытался держать его за руки, прижав их к насту, но Локи стало только хуже.  
Тор видел, как брат грызет губы, чтобы не кричать. Как от боли из зажмуренных глаз текут слёзы.  
\- Что мне сделать, Локи!  
Громовержцу и в голову не могло придти, что спасение может быть хуже тюрьмы и пыток. И тогда, на корабле читаури – ведь Локи пошел за ним.  
Но сейчас брат невыразимо страдал. И Тор никак не мог облегчить его мучения.  
Как же он хотел взять всю эту боль себе - вот только не знал как.  
\- Оковы… - вдруг ясно прошептал Локи.  
Тор уставился на гремящие от каждого рывка цепи.  
Если разрушить их, то божественная сила вернется, и никакие лекарства не будут нужны. Но разрушить оковы – значит сделать еще один шаг против воли отца. Стать соучастником преступника. Обречь себя на изгнание.  
За сомнениями последовала мысль: «А что если Локи обманывает, желая освободиться от цепей, вернуть себе былую мощь – и снова обратить её против всех?»  
\- Не могу, - сказал Тор.

Локи выгнулся вперед так, будто в теле не осталось целых костей. На мокром от слез лице горели зеленые глаза - всё, что осталось в нём нетронутым. Боль сверлила суставы, вгрызалась в голову, дребезжала в зубах, выкручивала мышцы и крушила кости. Локи чувствовал: ребра становятся такими хрупкими, что вот-вот начнут ломаться сами по себе. Единожды введенный наркотик стал его стражем и палачом. Даже сбежав, Локи был обречен на мучительную смерть. Читаури отлично всё придумали.  
\- Тор… помоги…  
\- Как? Разбить оковы? Я раздроблю тебе руки.  
\- Но потом я смогу всё починить!  
Бог Грома с болью в глазах смотрел на брата.  
\- Если у меня не получится, ты останешься калекой.  
\- Попробуй хотя бы!  
На лице Тора проступили все его мысли, сомнения, смятение.  
\- Не могу.  
Локи понял, что настолько далеко против Всеотца названный брат не пойдет, всё остальное - отговорки.  
Его накрыло осознанием обреченности. А следом пришла злость.  
\- Поганый ублюдок! Зачем ты вмешался?! Кто тебя звал?!  
\- Ты.  
\- Заткнись!  
В спазме Локи сделал стойку на макушке, разметав руки в стороны.  
Когда пик боли миновал, он сжался в комок на месиве из одежды. Вдруг одним движением оказался на ногах, пошатнулся и упал прямо в костёр.  
Огонь взметнулся вокруг, радушно принимая еще одну щепку.  
\- Ешь! – захохотал Локи, корчась в лижущих голое тело языках пламени. – Сожри с меня всю плоть!  
Тор выволок его, легко повалил и навис поверх, удерживая себя на руках.  
Локи задыхался. Тлеющие волосы дотушил снег. Ярость во взгляде сменилась страданием.  
Локи скорчился под Тором и тихо прошептал «Ненавижу».  
Накатила новая судорога и скрутила тело в тугой узел. Локи впился в губы: не желал, чтобы ублюдок слушал его стоны, хотя бы так ему отомстить…  
\- Давай сюда руки.  
Локи вздрогнул. Голос был совсем не похож на братский: безразличный, глухой. Как голос Вё.  
Локи поднял взгляд.  
Тор стоял за его головой.  
Когда удалось с трудом распрямить руки и вытянуть их, громовержец наступил на цепь ногой.  
Локи вдруг испугался, но не успел ничего сказать. Тяжелый молот со свистом опустился на левое запястье.  
Раздался хруст костей и скрежет металла.  
Локи закричал. Точно также он кричал под пытками садистов-читаури.  
«Ничуть не больнее!»  
От нового удара смятый металл вошел в плоть.  
Цепь рвалась из-под ноги Тора.  
\- Ещё! – закричал Локи, глядя глазами загнанного жеребца.  
Из его изгрызенных губ текла кровь.  
Тор будто вышел из своего тела. Это не он пытал брата Мьёлльниром, не он истязал его руки.  
\- Ты - слабак! – надрывался Локи.  
Тор разозлился. Брат заставил его делать ненавистные вещи. И уже не осталось выбора – он должен освободить Локи любой ценой, отступать поздно.  
Тор вскинул Мьёлльнир над головой и издал могучий крик.  
Утробно пророкотал гром. Молнии, как искрящая паутина, устремились с морозного неба в молот, заметались по его поверхности багровыми искрами.  
Удар. И второй.  
Два вопля слились в один, и вдруг всё стихло.

Вспышки молний отпугнули ётунов, которые подбирались к костру, рассчитывая на лёгкую добычу. Великаны спешно отступили, оставляя глубокие следы в снегу.  
Тор отшвырнул сломанные оковы ногой далеко в сторону и устало опустился на землю.  
Лежащий перед ним Локи менялся. Изуродованная кожа исчезала, выпуская наружу здоровую; с тихим шорохом срастались кости, с щелканьем вставали на место суставы.  
Локи был без сознания, а может спал, или притворялся – тут не отличишь.  
Наконец он открыл глаза, вытянул вверх руку, с хрустом сжал кулак. Широко ухмыльнулся. И поднялся на ноги.  
\- Прекрасная работа, брат.  
Локи прошелся к вороху смятого одеяния. Он отдал предпочтение трофейной коже и набросил её на плечи.  
Тор угрюмо на него смотрел.  
Локи присел на корточки рядом.  
\- Ты всегда доводишь до конца начатое. За это ты мне всегда нравился, - доверительно сообщил он.  
\- Расскажи, как ты меня спасал?  
Тор сперва хмурился, но Локи, живой, настоящий, сидел рядом, устроив подбородок на руках, как бывало в детстве, и ждал сказку.

\- Вот так всё и было, - закончил Тор.  
Локи слушал молча, порой хмыкал, порой хмурился, порой изумленно поднимал брови.  
Когда история подошла к концу, он внимательно посмотрел на названого брата.  
\- Ты обманывал, использовал – ради чего? Чтобы освободить преступника?  
Тор отвернулся.  
\- С тобой не должны были поступать так жестоко.  
\- Почему же? – поднял бровь Локи. – Я ведь предатель, убийца.  
\- Кто отдал тебя читаури?  
Локи ни мгновения не мешкал с ответом.  
\- Твой отец.  
Бог Грома хмуро уставился перед собой.  
\- С глаз долой – из сердца вон, - беззаботно продолжил Локи, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. – Это ведь разумно. Будь ты царем Асгарда, не поступил бы так?  
\- Никогда, - горячо произнес Тор.  
Локи ухмыльнулся и качнул головой.  
\- Глупо. Хотя, я уверен, ты и без того наделал бы кучу ошибок. Обдурить тебя – проще простого. Если бы читаури знали моего простака-братца получше, то с самого начала ограничились бы одним-единственным заложником - мной. И потребовали в обмен на жизнь Тессеракт. А могучий Тор, разнеся пол Щ.И.Т.а, притащил бы им куб на блюдечке.  
Взгляд громовержца, обращенный к Локи, был тяжёл и невесел. Тор не возражал, не пытался отбиться, и Локи это только распаляло.  
\- Скажи, вокруг корабля читаури все же было выставлено поле, когда ты забирал меня?  
\- Да, - сухо ответил Тор. Он ощущал, как брат вгрызается в него, пуская в ход ядовитые клыки. За что? За то, что поздно спас? Не уберег? А может быть, просто будучи змеем от природы.  
Сын Одина надеялся на благодарность, а получал то же, что обычно. Радость от спасения брата сменилась разочарованием.  
\- И как же ты пробил его? Своей головой? - глаза Локи лихорадочно блестели. Он не мог остановиться. Тора трудно было винить в том, что произошло, но он был рядом. И говорить ему гадости было привычно и мучительно приятно.  
\- Мьёлльниром.  
Локи хмыкнул:  
\- Одно и то же.  
Громовержец медленно поднялся, надел порядком промокшую от снега куртку, накинул на плечи плащ и взял металлический ящик. Под тяжелыми шагами похрустывал снег.  
Локи последовал за ним, закутавшись в кожаное покрывало. Обернулся и, шевельнув в воздухе пальцами, затушил костер.  
\- Зачем ты притащил меня в Ётунхейм?  
\- Тут твои родичи, - ответил Тор на ходу.  
\- Родичи! – воскликнул Локи. – Я дрался с ними вместе с тобой. И когда заявлюсь к ним в поисках семейного очага, меня точно также прикончат, как это сделали бы читаури.  
Тор остановился так резко, что Локи едва не врезался в его спину. Громовержец обернулся и посмотрел брату в глаза.  
\- Да, я не придумал ничего лучше. Но здесь твоя магия сильна. Остальное меня не касается. Ты свободен, Локи. Делай что хочешь.  
Тор пошагал прочь.  
Локи замер, сверля удаляющуюся широкоплечую фигуру взглядом. Зашипев от ярости, он отвел руку, призвал в неё зеленый шар магической энергии, намереваясь швырнуть в спину...  
И не смог. Не захотел. Стиснул кулак, раздавил затрепыхавшийся сгусток.  
Тор не успел сделать следующий шаг, как прямо перед ним из пустоты возник Локи.  
\- Постой!  
Громовержец хмуро посмотрел на брата. Локи облизнул губы.  
\- Спасибо, что вытащил.  
\- Надрать бы тебе жопу, - с чувством произнес Тор и зашагал дальше.  
Локи догнал его, вцепился в плечо, проявив силу. Поддел ногой лодыжку брата и устроил подсечку. Тор не слишком противился.  
Когда оба повалились в снег, Локи оказался сверху.  
\- Я тебя еще не отпускал, - криво ухмыльнулся он.  
Разозлившись, Тор попытался скинуть с себя Локи, но тот крепко обхватил бедра громовержца ногами.  
\- Видишь, я кое-что умею, - засмеялся Локи.  
\- На это большого ума не надо, - дернул подбородком Тор.  
Раньше между ними подобное уже бывало: Локи нарочно злил брата, обижал, а потом вёл себя так, будто ничего не случилось. По негласным правилам игры Тору полагалось посердиться, приложить тяжелой лапой по заднице, а потом простить.  
Локи подался вперед, склонился, почти касаясь губ названого брата. Тот нахмурился и отвернулся.  
\- Не хочешь меня целовать? – поднял бровь Локи. – Тогда я тебя поцелую.  
Он скользнул вниз и довольно отметил, что брат не согнал его с себя, а лишь с любопытством приподнялся на локте.  
Локи расстегнул ремень, скользнул ладонью за край охотничьих штанов. Тор дернулся.  
\- Брат, остановись.  
Локи сладко ему улыбнулся.  
\- Не хочу.  
А потом, вдруг переменившись в лице, добавил:  
\- Я тебя ждал.  
Он наклонился к самому паху Тора и вобрал в рот сморщившийся от колючего мороза член. Горячее дыхание оживляло. Локи почувствовал, как естество Тора разрастается, набирает твердость, распрямляется гордо.  
\- Прекрати, - выдохнул ас.  
\- Я хочу, - с вызовом ответил Локи, на мгновение прервавшись.  
Губы с чмоканьем скользили вверх-вниз, обхватив бархатную кожицу тугим кольцом. Локи то и дело отправлял член за щеку, с усилием проводил головкой внутри, высвобождал его и снова заглатывал.  
Тор смотрел во все глаза. Щеки заливал румянец не то стыда, не то удовольствия. Он не мог поверить в то, что видел. В своих мечтах он представлял себе многое с Локи. Но и подумать не мог, что его настоящий живой брат будет таким невыносимо возбуждающим, отсасывая ему среди снегов Ётунхейма.  
Громовержец передумал ломаться.  
Локи ласкал налитой член брата, погрузившись в ощущения. Ему нравился запах, нравилось глубоко заглатывать, доставать носом до волос в паху Тора, пусть и морщась от щекотки. Нравилось ласкать поджавшиеся яйца, сжимать их в ладони. Нравилось чувствовать, как подрагивают от возбуждения сильные бедра.  
Сын Одина подался вверх, стремясь погрузить член в самую глотку брата – и беззвучно излился тому в рот.  
Локи принял каждую каплю – добровольно.  
\- Пробовал такое? – довольно облизнулся.  
\- Всякое бывало, - не стал врать Тор.  
\- Да? А что же ты обкончался, как неопытный подросток? – хохотнул Локи.  
Громовержец схватил его в охапку, перекатился на живот, придавил своим весом.  
Локи зашипел что-то про двадцать быков на завтрак. За это Тор слегка куснул брата за губы и навис над ним, вжав запястья в снег.  
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу, кто кончает как подросток.  
Одной рукой он распахнул на Локи его жалкое одеяние. Локи не шевельнулся. Спокойно лежал, глядя коварно блестящими зелеными глазами. Губительный, провоцирующий.  
Тор набрал во рту побольше слюны, плюнул на ладонь и сжал в кулаке едва возбужденный член брата.  
Локи охнул, ноги сами собой разъехались в стороны, пропуская.  
Тор принялся поглаживать его, с интересом наблюдая за переменами в лице: за растекающимся румянцем, за мутнеющим от страсти взглядом, за изломом бровей.  
Он прилег рядом, продолжая ласкать брата, и потянулся к его губам.

Локи ответил.  
Боги пробовали друг друга медленно, до головокружения, не дыша. Понимали, что увидятся теперь не скоро.  
Может быть, они могли бы обменяться признаниями, но язык тел был куда красноречивее, и обоим хотелось наговориться на нём.  
Локи выгнулся, подавшись вверх, в горячий кулак, и простонал имя Тора, вцепившись судорожно в его руку.  
Бог Грома с довольной ухмылкой отстранился и принялся вылизывать ладонь.  
\- Вечно ты выпендриваешься, - проурчал ас. – Сам еще быстрее слетел.  
Локи рассмеялся в ответ, а потом притянул к себе брата.  
\- Мне мало, - хрипло прошептал Локи. – А тебе?  
Тор чуть смутился.  
\- Я только начал.  
Локи улегся на бок, к нему спиной.  
\- У тебя есть смазка?  
\- Наколдуй что-нибудь.  
\- Вот ещё, - ухмыльнулся Локи.  
Тор красноречиво посмотрел на названого брата и зашарил по карманам куртки и расстегнутых штанов.  
\- Вот. Повезло тебе.  
\- Что это? – Локи уставился на маленький кожаный мешочек, выуженный из кармана перепачканной куртки.  
\- Мазь-приманка для медведя.  
\- Из чего она?  
Тор злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Лучше тебе не знать.  
Локи думал было еще попрепираться, но брат снова поцеловал его, на этот раз погрузив язык глубоко в горячий рот. Локи подался навстречу, тихо застонав.  
Тор густо обмазал два пальца и осторожно тронул ими брата между ягодиц.  
\- Не бойся. Там нет ядовитых змей, - хмыкнул Локи, глядя затуманенными от страсти глазами.  
Громовержец почувствовал, как запылали его уши. И вправду, никогда раньше не вёл себя так нелепо. А вот с Локи – будто девственник.  
Локи закусил губу от сладкого ощущения, когда Тор, преодолев сопротивление сфинктера, медленно погрузил в него пальцы.  
Ас внимательно следил за лицом брата, бережно разрабатывая его.  
Локи принимал легко, даже слишком, чему могла быть лишь одна причина. Это вызывало в сердце гнев, жалость и печаль.  
Наконец громовержец отстранился, снова завозился с мазью.  
Локи облизнул губы.  
\- Ну где ты там…  
Тор прижался к спине Локи, ткнулся в ягодицы стоящим как кол членом. Локи тут же закинул ногу на бедро названого брата, раскрывшись, дотянулся себе между ног и дальше - до тычущегося в него копья, взял его, ощутив каким оно стало скользким от мази, и помог попасть в цель.  
Тор хрипло застонал и глубоко вдавился в податливое нутро. Его движения, сперва размеренные, очень быстро сменились порывистыми, нетерпеливыми.  
Локи улыбнулся про себя. Он получил ответ на вопрос: любит ли его брат – и как сильно.  
Тор всё наращивал темп, натирая внутренности, заставляя Локи громко выдыхать растянутым в беззвучном крике ртом. Губы громовержца вжались в изгиб плеча Локи. Тот вдруг дернулся в сторону: «Щекотно!»  
Тор сместился повыше и громко засопел брату прямо в ухо.  
Локи поддавал бедрами, гибко двигаясь навстречу, увеличивая амплитуду, стараясь, чтобы член выскальзывал по головку, а потом врывался внутрь до самых яиц.  
Теснее прижавшись спиной к брату, он завел назад руку и вцепился тому в ягодицу.  
Это подстегнуло Тора.  
Бог Грома с рычанием навалился, подминая Локи под себя, вдавливая в снег, и начал резко двигать бедрами, накачивая растянутую задницу. Тычки были такими глубокими и отрывистыми, что выбивали весь воздух из лёгких.  
Локи еле успел прикрыть свой член ладонью от колкого снега.  
Было хорошо. Голова плыла, а жар, источаемый двумя телами, плавил под ними снег.  
Локи громко стонал, наслаждаясь трением и твердостью члена, распирающего кишки.  
\- Тор… - выдохнул он. В морозном воздухе громко слышались шлепки, с которыми соединялись их тела, и сопение брата.  
Щетина кольнула щеку, когда наследник Асгарда прижался, чтобы расслышать тихий голос.  
\- Еще немного…  
Тор почувствовал, что Локи вот-вот изольется, когда тот замер, шумно дыша широко распахнутым ртом.  
Ас чуть отстранился, но не позволил члену выскользнуть полностью. Улегся на бок, увлекая за собой Локи, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начали. Его бедра задвигались широко и ритмично, член выскальзывал до самой головки, и стремительно нырял внутрь.  
Тор взялся за член брата и стал накачивать его рукой.  
Локи что-то сипло выдохнул, дернулся было, желая остановить, но не успел.  
Капли семени брызнули на снег.  
Локи застонал сквозь сжатые упрямые губы, ослепнув и оглохнув на время, провалившись в водоворот и не стремясь выбираться.  
Тор, не желая отставать, задвигался в рваном ритме.  
Когда пришла волна, он громко засопел, качнулся вперед, ткнулся носом в щеку брата. Замер, крепко обхватив Локи, вдавив его в себя, и издал единственный протяжный стон.

\- Мы столько упустили, - с горечью произнес Локи.  
Он даже не стал ломаться, когда Тор предложил ему руку и помог встать.  
\- Еще наверстаем, - громовержец в который раз прижал брата к себе, провел широкой ладонью по спутавшимся волосам.  
Локи грустно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я буду приходить, - пообещал Тор. – Никто не возразит против моих вылазок в Ётунхейм. Правда, как только я отправляюсь бить великанов, в Асгарде что-нибудь да случается.  
Локи хмыкнул.  
\- А я буду ждать тебя?  
\- Если захочешь, - посерьезнев ответил Тор.  
Локи крепко его обнял, похлопал по спине.  
И отстранился, распахнув глаза, будто что-то важное вспомнил.  
\- Тор, - начал он нерешительно. – Я должен сказать… Один не…  
Бог Грома напрягся, предчувствуя беду. Но Локи не договорил.  
\- …Нет. Ничего. Ступай.  
Тор стоял перед братом, держа его за руки. Не в силах отпустить. Только обрел столь желанное сокровище – и вот придется оставить его в снегах Ётунхейма. Пусть ледяные великаны – родня Локи, но они вероломны и хитры. Чтобы прижиться, ему придется пройти через многое.  
Что же делать? Сбежать? Забрать брата в Мидгард? Недостойно сына Одина.  
Остается ждать. И довольствоваться редкими встречами…  
Круша своё сердце, Тор отпустил Локи.  
Локи замер, стиснув кулаки, и наблюдал, как наследник Асгарда скользит вниз с холма, увлекая за собой волны снега.  
Когда в долине вспыхнуло радужное сияние, и ставшая крошечной фигурка исчезла в нём, Локи поднял взгляд на черное небо. Потом выдохнул, обернулся, и зашагал туда, где заметил следы ледяных великанов. Он собирался последовать за ними и бросить судьбе очередной вызов.


End file.
